


Fooled Around and Fell in Love

by dorkygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aka John Winchester's A+ parenting, F/F, M/M, some mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel HS AU in which the title can pretty much explain it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonage daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you'll enjoy my first ever long, sabriel fic. 
> 
> Just so you know, stars (***) mean that time has passed, and dashes (---) mean that there's a kind of point of view change(this will mainly be for Sam and Gabriel, and will be easy to spot).
> 
> Disclaimer, disclaimer, I do not own the rights to anything but the storyline.

For Sam, high school was exactly like the clichés. Jocks constantly beating up nerds, cliques everywhere, and there were parties. Lots of 'em. Sam was never invited to any, though, as he was one of the 'nerds'. He didn't mind being labelled like this, because to him, at least he has friends. He's used to moving as soon as his dad's job does, or as soon as he or Dean (his over protective older brother) pick a fight, or lose one. He's used to being the new kid. But here, in this cliché ridden high school, he wants to stay.

He's found a best friend, Charlie Bradbury, who he already thinks of as his sister. They have a lot in common and just seem to bond really well. And, they've already had a marathon of all the latest Game Of Thrones episodes together. 

Of course, as in every school, there are the populars. This school's mainly consisted of Gabriel  _The Trickster_ Novak, Gordon Walker and Azazel. A golden trio, if you will. Similarly to a lot of cases, they weren't popular because they were nice, good people, but because they were renowned in school; feared. Everyone knew that if you went against them, or just happened to be their next victim, the whole school would know about it. They didn't work through verbal or physical assault, technically, they worked via pranks. Mostly harmless, just embarrassing. They were the kind of people you hated, envied and maybe, just maybe liked. That was definitely the case for Sam.

 *****

Sam left his house, begrudgingly dragging himself down the street, towards school. His best friend, Charlie, was in most of his classes though, so at least he didn't have to go through the day alone. Speaking of, Sam saw a bundle of happiness and red hair bounce towards him.

"Heya, Sam!" Charlie exclaimed, over excitedly. 

"How you have so much enthusiasm on a Monday morning will always be a mystery." Sam sighed with a smile.

Shrugging, Charlie walked alongside Sam. They reached school quite quickly, their talking making the walk less horrible. Bracing themselves for the day, they made their way through the looming gates and through the many sports courts, finally finding their friendship group, sitting at a table close to the doorway.

Sam smiled as he sat down with them all, realising that even though he'd only been here a few weeks he'd already had great friends, one of which he could tell anything to, because he trusted her, and that friend was Charlie. He just had to hope his dad decides not to move him and Dean again, because he hated being the new kid. He was happy here. He was accepted for who he is, he had friends, and he knew Dean was happy too, already becoming captain of the new football team. He wanted to stay here, even if he did complain about Monday mornings. 

****

The day had seemed to fly by, as he and Charlie were already heading to their last class before lunch, math. They both enjoyed math, being pretty clever students, but he knew the thing that they were both looking forwards to was the fact that their crushes were there; Dorothy and Gabriel. Not to be confused, Charlie had the crush on Dorothy, Sam was crushing on Gabriel. Sam was the only person to know about Charlie's crush, and vice versa for Sam and Gabriel.

Sam and Charlie seemed to already have bonded a lot, and formed an almost brother-sister relationship. Sam knew it was the same for her and Dean, as after all the times she'd stopped round theirs in the past couple weeks, they'd hit it off well. Dean would happily defend her and Sam whenever they needed it, and Sam and Charlie usually ended up helping Dean with IT work. He was clever, but never really seemed to get the hang of computers and how they work. It was a pretty family like feeling whenever the three were together. 

Sam and Charlie walked towards math class, Sam sighing underneath his breath before they entered. They finished their conversation with a wave, both of them going to their allotted seats. The classroom bubbled with chatter as they waited for the teacher, Sam just getting out his equipment and trying to ignore his rather annoying classmates.

Gabriel and his 'squad' arrived the latest, Miss Mills (their math teacher) close behind. At this point, the class was silent. Miss Mills began talking about the lesson, Sam finding himself staring over at a certain classmate. Luckily, Charlie sat at a table which was close to Sam's. She picked up a small piece of paper, scrunched it up, and threw it at Sam, when Miss Mills wasn't looking, to snap him back in into reality. Sam flinched, immediately averting his gaze to the front of the room. Now, he could hear his teacher talking about some problems they had to solve. 

"Okay, I want you guys to partner up to solve these problems." Miss Mills began, and student's muttering was heard all around.

"But, I'm going to decide the partnerships." This time, sighs were heard.

"Charlie, you're with Dorothy." Charlie smiled over at Sam, who knew about her crush on Dorothy, and Sam smiled back.

"Anna, you're with Ash." The familiar shuffling of chairs could be heard, and Gabriel almost zoned out.

 

"Gabriel, you're with Sam."

 

Gabriel shot up, but tried not to seem too excited under the eyes of his nerdphobic, homophobic classmates, as he shrugged with an "Alright," and made his way over to Sam's chair.

Sam's eyes had widened at the pairing, but then shuffled a little at Gabriel's seemingly disappointed reaction. As Gabriel sat rather close, Sam couldn't help but blush slightly, getting a thumbs up from Charlie across the room.

Once everyone else in the class was partnered up, the problems were set on the desks. Gabriel glanced at it, shaking his head.

"Please tell me you get this?" He asked, showing it to Sam, who studied it.

"Some of it, yeah."

He glanced back up at Gabriel, who looked relieved.

Sam began working on the problems, explaining bits at Gabriel's requests.

"Ooh!" He announced, "So, you just do that," He pointed at some of Sam's working out, "Then times by 4?"

Sam smiled to himself, at how cute he was. 

"Kinda, but you times it depending on this," he pointed to a certain number in the equation, "number. Whatever it is, that's what you times it by."

Sam pushed back the strand of hair in his face as he looked up at Gabriel, who was nodding along, with a warm smile upon his face.

"Ah, okay!" Gabriel took the pencil, scribbling down notes as he completed the next problem.

"How's that?" Gabriel asked as he slid the paper across to Sam, who mumbled to himself as he read it.

"Perfect!" Sam looked up again.

Gabriel sighed with relief, and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Thanks for teaching me, Sam. Wouldn't have got it without 'ya."

"No problem," He smiled, "Shall we continue?" He asked, putting on a slight accent to make Gabriel laugh.

Even if it wasn't _that_  funny, a whole body laugh came from Gabriel, who tried to mimic the voice.

"We shall!"

Sam chuckled, and the two shuffled closer as they hovered over the paper, answering the problems as they laughed and talked between themselves.

"And, done." Sam sighed with relief as he pushed back the paper.

Gabriel leaned back, stretching out his arms wide out. Sam was focused on stretching his back, but as he leant backwards he unintentionally leant into Gabriel's arm. Neither would admit it, but they wanted to stay like that, because it just felt so right. Not before Charlie saw, the two quickly separated, Sam sitting up straight and Gabriel pulling back his arms. Pretending it didn't happen, Gabriel called over Miss Mills, "We're finished!"

****

Sam packed up his bags and left math class, smiling widely. Charlie was outside waiting, greeting him with a squeal. "How was math with Gabe?" She teased, nudging him.

Sam's grin beamed, "Amazing! He's _so_  nice. And actually, really smart. How was your lesson with Dorothy?"

"The best!" Charlie then continued to ramble as the two made their way to lunch, grabbing some food and sitting down. Luckily, as Charlie finished swooning, Dorothy came over, sitting next to Charlie.

"Hey, red!" She greeted her, before looking at Sam.

"Hi, Sam."

Sam nodded in return, mumbling a "Hi!" As he continued to play around with the food on his plate, occasionally taking a bite as he watched Charlie and Dorothy talk.

After about five minutes, Jo had called Dorothy's name.

"Alright, I gotta run. See you saturday, Charlie?" Charlie nodded enthusiastically, and then Dorothy left with a smile and a wave.

Sam's eyes had widened, as he leaned forwards. "You didn't tell me about that!" He whisper-yelled.

Charlie gasped, "I didn't? Well, she invited me round on Saturday!" She said, excitedly.

Sam smiled, "Well then, have fun! You better call me afterwards and tell me _everything_."

****

Lunch was over, and now they just had a double period to get through before they could go home. The good part, Gabriel was in Sam's English class for the double, the bad part, Charlie wasn't. Sure, he had some other friends there like Kevin, Ruby and Brady, but Charlie was the only one to know about his crush, so it kinda sucked not to have her there.

Mentally telling himself he'd get through it, he walked to his class and sat down in his seat, next to Kevin. They started talking straight away, only stopping once their teacher had arrived. He then set a project for everyone to complete over the next two hours, and left. That wasn't surprising, he never really was a good teacher.

About half an hour into the lesson, Sam, Kevin and Ruby were half way done. Brady hadn't worked with them on this, but they didn't particularly mind, they were doing well by their selves. Sam was reading through the next paragraph, realising he needed to go get the next book. That meant going by Azazel, Gabriel and Gordon. He was almost certain that after math, he and Gabriel were on good terms, but when he was around those guys he couldn't be certain. Keeping his head down, he walked towards the door.

\-----

Gabriel sat at his desk, aimlessly tapping his pen against the wooden surface, not bothering to complete the work set. Just trying to make it to last period, he found his eyes drifting over towards a certain person; Sam. A slight smile appeared on his lips, not bothering to look away.

Azazel slapped Gabriel on the shoulder, snapping him out of his daydream. "Hey, got a new prank all set up. Everyone in the class is in on it."

Gabriel's face lit up at the word prank, as he mused a "Hm? Everyone but..?" 

"Sam Winchester and the rest of the nerd squad."

 "You're pranking Sam?" Gabriel's face dropped, but he tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Nope," A sigh of relief escaped Gabriel at Azazel's reply. The relief didn't last, though, as suddenly, he was handed a rope that he didn't realise Azazel had.

"You are." 

"What?" Gabriel followed the rope, noticing a bucket on the door.

"The teachers out 'till next period, Sam'll be going to the library soon, perfect time to prank. Don't tell me you're backing out, Novak." 

"No, 'course I'm not." He smiled weakly at Azazel who then walked away, leaving Gabriel sighing, head dropping.He didn't want to prank Sam, but he couldn't stoop from his highest position on a social rank yet.

He braced himself as Sam walked towards the door, head burrowed in his book. As Gabriel pulled the rope, a thick, yellow substance fell over Sam, coating him completely.

Custard? He seriously wondered how Azazel set up these pranks.  As the whole room erupted in laughter, Sam looked around, breathing heavily in shock as he swore the laughter would turn him insane. He spotted Gabriel, who dropped the rope immediately, and glared at him with teary eyes before running out of the classroom.

Gabriel shot up and ran after him, not bothering about the few drops of custard that fell on him as the bucket hit the floor. "Sam, wait a minute!" He yelled hopelessly. 

"Gabe, don't bother!" Azazel called between laughs from inside.

Gabriel just stood there, miserably, until a teacher came storming down the corridor, and Gabriel knew he was going to have to take the blame. He kept looking down the corridor, ignoring the teachers' yells. 

\-----

Sam ran and didn't look back until he was safely locked inside a stall in the bathroom. He sat there and he sobbed. He was just majorly embarrassed in front of the whole class and to put the icing on the cake, by his crush. He was almost certain that Gabriel didn't hate him, they seemed to hit it off in math. But now, he just wasn't sure. How could he let himself fall for someone who was such a douche towards him? He sobbed into his hands, slowly beginning to try and wipe some of the custard from his hair, face, and clothes.

This wasn't going to come off any time soon, so he just decided to stay in the stall until he heard a knock on the door. He sniffled, trying to sound like he wasn't just crying his eyes out.

"Isn't there another stall free?" He asked.

"Sam, please come out." It was Gabriel. Of all people, the guy that just embarrassed him was trying to sound sympathetic. 

"Why, so you can take some pictures?" Sam spat.

"No, Sam. I'm sorry. I didn't particularly want to upset you with the prank, that was far from.. my.. goal." He sighed, "Screw it, I don't see why I should lie to you. It wasn't my goal, at all. That was Azazel's goal, and just about everybody in the classes, too. But not mine. I was last minute dragged into it, and I'm the Trickster, for god's sake, I couldn't say no." He turned away from the stall, leaning his head on the wall. 

It was silent for a moment, but then the clicking of a lock could be heard. Gabriel stood up properly and spun around, waiting for Sam to come out.

"So, your reputation is more important than mine?" 

"Well, yea- no? I don't know what you want me to tell you, kid." Gabriel sighed.

"Maybe that your big ego gets in the way of your morals? I get it, you didn't want to or whatever, but you did, Gabriel. What the rest of the god damn, forsaken school thinks of you is more important than the consequences of what you do!" Sam began to raise his voice, much to Gabriel's confusion.

"And I don't care if you didn't wanna hurt me, you did. So why don't you just back off." Sam's tone lowered again, now just sounding hurt as he slid past Gabriel, leaving the bathroom, taking in a deep breath as it hit him what he had just said to the guy who could make his life even more of a living hell.

On his way back to class, he bumped into his older brother, Dean.

"Whoa, Sammy, what the hell happened?" He asked, pushing a hand onto his chest so he couldn't just walked away.

"Gabriel pranked me. Tipped a bucket of custard over my head as i walked out of the room." He sighed, never making eye contact with his older brother. 

Dean gritted his teeth, looking about. "Where is he now?" 

"The bathroom, but, dont-" As he looked up Dean was already storming over there.

Sam sighed dramatically, running after him. This was all he needed.  They walked into Gabriel who was punching the stall door, but two seconds later he was pinned against the wall.

"How dare you embarrass Sam like that?" Dean growled, Sam staying back, watching as his body tensed.

Gabriel gulped, knowing that Sam's brother was the captain of the football team and not to be messed with.

"I didn't want to, alright! Azazel handed me the rope and I had to! I have a reputation to uphold!" He held up his hands in defence.

Dean jerked him hard, before letting go of his tight grip of his shirt, watching as he slid down the wall, breathing heavily. 

"This isn't about your dumb reputation, Gabriel. It's about you being too obsessed over what people think of you, so you're too afraid to stand up to goddamn bullying when it happens." 

 _"Touch_  my little brother again, and I'll kill you." He threatened, only glancing at Sam before he headed off, hoping to see Azazel at some point today, because he owed him a punch. 

Sam just stood there, glancing over at Gabriel, who returned the look with a slightly scared, but also sorry glance. 

"Sorry, about that. He can get a little over protective." Sam then dropped his gaze, walking out himself, finally making his way back to class. 

Gabriel just sat there, sighing at how right Dean was. 

***

Sam had barely made it to the last bell. In fact, he thought, the lesson couldn't have gone slower. The teasing was relentless, and to make matters worse, Gabriel didn't return to class.

He sighed, because he felt like Dean may have come off too strong, and he knew that probably had an impact on how Gabriel saw Sam.

This day had just been confusing. In math, they seemed to hit it off really well, but after today's incident, he thought it might be best to steer clear of Gabriel for this week, just to let things cool down. 

Sam had walked over to Dean's car, a 67' impala, after the last bell and wasn't surprised when he had to wait for his brother. Most days he did, because Dean would usually hang about talking with his friend, Castiel, who he knew was Gabriel's brother, and actually, in his year too. He knew he was older than Castiel, even though they'd never really spoke. But, honestly? If Sam knew anything about crushes, he'd swear blind those two were crushing on each other. He would never bring it up or ask Dean, though, almost certain he would have a bad reaction. 

Sam was in a day dream state, but was soon took out of it when Dean called his name and was already getting into his seat. Sam fumbled slightly while getting into the car, but was soon settled, and the two were driving home. After a while of silence, Sam spoke. 

"Hey, Dean? Could you do something for me?" He asked, without looking at him.

"Sure, Sammy, anything."

"Could you.. _Not_ tell dad about what happened today? I'm really happy here, and I don't want him to move us again." He began fiddling his thumbs in his lap, looking down.

Then he heard a sigh of relief, and this time made eye contact with his brother. 

"I like it here, too. So don't worry, I wont say a word." Dean smiled, earning a small one in return from Sam, continuing their drive home. 

That gave Sam some hope, that they wouldn't move for a while now. Now, he could just forget about today's antics and move on. Of course, he's going to tell Charlie first, then, he'd forget about it. Hey, maybe tomorrow would be a better day. 


	2. Come and get your love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole load of new things are coming Sam's way. Parties, lying, sneaking out and... Kissing?

Friday. Four days since Monday, since everything that happened on Monday. Sam stuck to his word, and had avoided Gabriel as much as possible in the week. It did kind of make his heart feel heavy, and pull down his mood slightly. Charlie had noticed, too, and decided to confront him today at lunch.

"You've been really down this week, Sam. Is it because of Monday?" She asked him across the table, taking a bite into her sandwich.

 Sam looked up at her immediately, "What? No!" He answered quickly, defensively. 

Charlie just stared at him, and he rolled his eyes. She could break him too easily.

"Okay, fine, yes. But that's only because I thought me and Gabriel were gonna become closer, then the prank happened, then Dean scared him and," He deeply sighed (having said all of that without really breathing), shrugging. 

"And.. I don't know." He looked down. 

"Hey, I bet he's just worried that if he talks to you Dean'll beat him up or somethin'." Charlie laughed.

"Just try and talk to him! Do you have class with him today?" 

Sam shook his head, "It's not that easy, and no, I don't." 

Charlie hummed to herself in thought. "Okay, if you don't see him today, you have to promise me you'll speak to him on Monday." She held out her pinkie finger to Sam, who smiled softly at her. 

"Alright, deal." He shook her pinkie with his own. 

****

Lunch had just ended, and Sam and Charlie had just spilt up to go to their seperate classes. Sam looked down the crowded hallway, a few people catching his eye. Azazel and Gordon. But, he couldn't spot Gabriel. He was slightly glad, because a: he wasn't hanging out with these jerks, and b: Charlie would probably, somehow, know if he was here, and if Sam had spoke to him. Because that, he didn't want to do. So maybe it was just for the best that he wasn't there, even though he was still slightly heavy-hearted that he wasn't.

Sam kept going through the corridor, clutching a few books to his chest as a few other kids yelled remarks. He kept walking, ignoring it. But then, further down the hallway, one kid outstretched their foot, which lead to Sam tripping, causing him and his books, papers, and notes to go flying everywhere. Needless to say, the whole corridor erupted in "ooh"'s and whispers coming from every which way, along with a lot of laughing. Sam just buried his head in his arms, wishing a hole in the ground would suck him up right, this, second.

Or, maybe not. He heard someone yell, and once it became clearer, he realised; it was Gabriel.  "Leave him alone!" He yelled. 

"Everybody outta my way!"  As he was high-ranking in the high school social order, the area around Sam cleared. 

\--- 

Gabriel started by collecting all of his papers and books, piling them up, looking at Sam who was peeking out of his arm barrier, and smiled softly. By this time, a lot of kids had walked off, not wanting to mess with Gabriel. Who, was now helping Sam to his feet and passing him his books. The soft look that was on Gabriel's face only seconds ago turned sinister as he continued up the corridor.

  "Alright, who tripped Sam?" He asked, and a load of betraying fingers pointed straight to one guy, Azazel. 

Gabriel practically growled as Azazel scoffed "Sticking up for the nerd, Gabe, really?" 

A millisecond later, Azazel was being pinned up against the lockers by Gabriel. He wasn't sure this was the right way to handle it, especially going against Azazel, but he needed to make it up to Sam. Pranks were one thing, but, as Dean had said, this was bullying. Time to stand up, Gabriel thought to himself.

"You ever," He jerked him, " _ever_ lay a finger on him again, I'll kick your-" He stopped himself and looked around at all of the terrified looking students in the corridor.  

"That goes for all of you. Alright? Now get lost."

 Everyone scattered. Even Azazel had walked off, a death stare visible in his dirty brown, almost yellow, eyes. Sam was stood up now, and Gabriel spun around to look at him. He was clutching his books once more, a thankful smile brushed across his features. 

"Thanks, Gabriel." 

 _Dammit_ , he thought to himself, Sam really was adorable.

"Call me Gabe, and no problem. I thought about what your bro said, and he was right." He sighed a little.

"They don't have any right to bully you, or anyone, just because they think they're better. So that was me, standing up to it." He gave a soft smile, even though it didn't last long.

"I'm used to it, really. That's what you get for being the nerd, new kid, and freak." Sam shrugged, his own words not seeming to phase him.

Gabriel swore his heart melted right there and then. "Well, uh, if it counts for anything, I think you're pretty cool, Sam." 

Gabriel took in a deep breath, "And, if you were interested, maybe, you wanna come to my party Saturday night? You can bring Dean if you like, I mean, Cas'll be there too." He fumbled on his own words. 

That's it, he hated this crush, it was official. Around any girl in the school, Gabriel was fine with talking to them, flirting with them. He was smooth. But around Sam, he can't seem to string a proper sentance together.

  ----

Sam was frozen. Did Gabriel, one of the most popular people in his year, just invite _him_ to his house? For a _party_? He was a nerd, when did he ever get invited to parties?

 What if it was a set up for another prank?

He should really say no. 

What if Azazel was in on all of this?

 _Say no_ , he thought to himself. 

What if- 

"Sure, Gabe, sounds like fun." 

 _That wasn't a no!_ He mentally cursed himself for his reply. 

"Alright!" Gabriel smiled, and it did look pretty genuine.

He began scribbling something on a piece of paper he'd pulled out of his pocket, and then handed it to Sam.  

"Here's my number, text me later, and then I'll text you my address." He smiled, and then the bell went.

They were late to class, Sam then realised, as he began walking forewards. 

"Thanks, Gabe, I'll text you later!" He called, speed walking to his class. 

****

Sam had gotten home that night, pulled out the number, and texted Gabriel with a huge grin on his face.

  **Hey, Gabe, its Sam!**

He then called Charlie, telling her about the day. 

"Guess who I spoke to today?"

  "Really?"

"Yeah! He helped me out after Azazel tripped me, and you'll never guess what happened then."

"Spill!" Charlie squealed. 

"Gabriel gave me his number and invited me to his party Saturday!"

"No way! That's awesome, Sam! You better tell me about it on Sunday!" 

Sam smiled, "Of course!"

He felt the phone vibrate against his cheek, "He just texted me, I gotta go. Talk to you later!" 

"Alright, bye lover boy!" Charlie laughed to herself, hanging up the phone. 

Sam laughed a little himself, before checking the text.

 **Heya, Sam! Here's my address, see you Saturday!**  

Sam smiled, and text him back. Now, the hard part. Convincing Dean, and getting past their dad on the night. Actually, the latter should be easy. He'd probably be passed out, and if not, they could just say they're stopping at Ellen's. So, just Dean. 

Sam went to Dean's room, knocking. "Hey, Dean? Can I come in?" 

"Sure!" 

He walked in, before sitting on Dean's bed. 

"Uh, d'you wanna come to a party with me on Saturday?"

Dean smirked a little bit, trying not to laugh. 

"You? A party? No offence, Sammy, I just didn't think of you as the type." 

Sam sighed a little, "Neither did I, really. But, uh, someone invited me to one." 

"Alright, who's party is it?"

"Gabriel's." Sam muttered, hardly audibly, under his breath.

"Who's?"

  "Gabriel's." This time, he coughed while speaking.

"Sam!"

Sam sighed, defeated. "Gabriel's." He looked down.

"That jerks? No way, Sammy, I don't know what he's planning."

"But Dean! He helped me out today after Azazel tripped me, he seems nice!"

Dean just sighed. 

"Please, Dean, he can't hurt me if you're there. Cas is gonna be there, too, y'know." Sam gave Dean his signature puppy dog eyes. 

Dean bowed his head, "Alright. How'd you plan to get past dad?" 

"If he's not passed out, we can just say we're going to Ellen's for the night." 

Dean smiled a little, "Sneaking out and lying. I knew you had it in 'ya, Sam. We'll leave at 7 tomorrow then?" 

"Sounds good. Thanks, Dean!" 

****

6:50pm, Saturday. Sam had ten minutes before they were gonna leave, and he was rushing around to find his other shoe. Stretching his arm out underneath his bed, he finally grabbed it.

 "There," He breathed, before forcing it onto his foot.

He went over to the mirror to see how he looked, wearing a button down and jeans. He was trying not to look to formal, so he decided to undo the top few buttons. 

"Sammy? You ready?" Dean called from the living room.

 "Mhm!" He called back, throwing on a jacket and shoving his phone in his pocket.

He walked over to Dean, who was currently writing out a note that read  _'Me and Sam are at Ellen's, back tomorrow_.' For their dad to read. Dean smiled at Sam, who returned it, and then the two headed out to Dean's car. 

***

They made it to Gabriel's house, and parked outside to see multiple other cars there. This was Sam's first party. And it was at Gabriel's. He took in a deep breath as he walked towards the door, being greeted by Gabriel before he could even knock.

"Hellllooo!" He yelled cheerfully, pulling open the door.

"Come on in," He beckoned, and the two brothers walked in.

Dean glared at Gabriel, just to let him know that he was here, so he shouldn't try to pull any tricks. Gabriel's head had bowed, before he walked over to Sam's side.

"Drinks are in the kitchen, party's in here." He said, holding his arms out wide as they walked into what must be Gabriel's living room, and Sam looked around with wide eyes.

Music blared, you probably had to shout over it, people crowded the room and there were empty cups everywhere. Sam began walking through the room, wondering if he knew anyone. At first, quite a few of the guests looked at Sam weirdly, wondering what he was doing here. Gabriel must have noticed this, as a few seconds later Sam felt an arm around his shoulder.

 "Sammy!" Gabriel called, Sam flinching slightly.

"Didn't mean to startle 'ya," He started, and Sam thought right, he had to yell to be heard.

"How 'bout we go get some drinks?" Gabriel asked, earning a nod from Sam as he directed him to the kitchen.

 There was fewer people here, and the music was quieter. Sam sighed with relief. 

"First party's a little daunting, huh?" Gabriel asked as he poured himself some alcoholic beverage.

  Sam nodded, "Yeah, kinda." He smiled, searching the drinks for something non-alcoholic.

He finally spotted a bottle of coca-cola, and poured himself a drink. 

"Ah, it's alright. I'll keep you safe." He winked, and Sam could feel a light blush creeping up his neck.

 "Thanks," His smile remained, and the two walked back into the main room.

Gabriel started to dance, and Sam found somewhere to sit, pulling out his phone. 

 **It's official, I hate parties!**  

Sam texted to Charlie, and he could hear her laughter.

 **Just dance, have fun!**  

Charlie's reply made Sam sigh, and he decided to just sit here and wait for the night to be over. He had spotted Dean, and contemplated going over, but he was already dancing with Castiel. Best to leave him be. 

*** 

An hour later, Sam saw Gabriel walk towards him. 

"Sammich!" He slurred, and Sam knew he'd probably drank too much.

"Hey, Gabe." He replied, shooting up to support Gabriel as he almost tripped on thin air. 

"Y-you... Should, come, up.. Upstairs with me." He suggested, and started to walk towards the stairs. 

Sam gulped, and followed him, "Alright, only to get you to lie down." 

Gabriel stumbled up the stairs, Sam following close behind. They reached a room Sam assumed was Gabriel's, and he then helped Gabriel to lay down.

  "Sam. You should... l-lie down. Here. With, uh, with me." Gabriel spoke slowly, patting the bed next to him. 

Sam cautiously sat down, looking at Gabriel, who smiled. 

Sam began fiddling with his thumbs, glancing around the room, the silence between the two becoming quite awkward.

Suddenly, Sam felt a pair of hot lips press against his. Eyes opening wide, he froze in shock. This was what he wanted! But... Gabriel was drunk. He also tasted like alcohol and candy, which Sam didn't find surprising. _Focus_! His conscious snapped at him. He wanted to keep kissing Gabriel, but not like this. It wasn't right. 

Reluctantly, Sam pressed a hand against his chest and pushed him back. Gabriel looked confused. 

"You're drunk, Gabe. You might not want this, and I'm not gonna push it on you." He looked down, being slightly mad at himself for being so goddamn good. 

"I want it, Sam." Gabriel slurred, making a move forewards again.

Sam quickly shuffled back on the bed, shaking his head. "If you still want it when you're sober, I'm game. Deal?"

He decided trying not to sound too desperate was best, in case he remember some of it.

Gabriel sighed dramatically, flopping down onto his bed.

"Alright, deal." He scrambled up again. "On one condition." 

Sam tilted his head in confusion, and Gabriel took the cue to carry on.

"You stay here, with me. I'm really," He yawned, "Tired, but I don't wanna be alone." He complained. 

Sam sighed. This wouldn't be bad, right? If they woke up and Gabriel was... Grossed out, Sam could pretend he got drunk too. He had refused a kiss from his crush, he was almost certain he was allowed this. 

"Alright. I'll go get you a glass of water, quickly, because you're gonna need it in the morning." He said, getting up and leaving.

Gabriel got into the bed, trying not to fall asleep as he waited. 

Sam returned, closing the door behind him and placing the glass of water onto the side. He looked down at Gabriel, who seemed almost asleep, and slid into the bed next to him. It was late anyway, he might aswell get some sleep. Once he pulled the cover over himself, he felt the bed move under him. Gabriel wrapped an arm around him, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sam's neck. Sam smiled, fully allowing it, feeling himself close to falling asleep.

"You know, I only had one drink." He whispered into Sam's neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh-hey, cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think of it so far, and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> ((ps: my tumblr is castiel-myunicorn if you wanted to find me there c: ))


	3. Go all the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get slightly heated as Sam wakes up the morning after. Then he has to deal with his brother, dad and school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrysorrysorrysorry that I haven't updated reccently. When I first wrote this chapter I didn't like it, so after some editing.. I think it's okay. Thanks for being patient with my udating!
> 
> Ps. If you noticed ((i love you.)) my chapters ((and title)) are all from the guardians of the galaxy soundtrack! This happened because i named it FAAFIL and then my friend suggested i name the chapters songs. So i did! There's a lil fact about it for you. Kinda useless.. Sorry. ♡

Sam had heard Gabriel, but he was so almost asleep, it didn't phase him and he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.           

But then morning came. 

He awoke to the feeling of someone curling their finger around a strand of his hair, and at first a tired smile spread across his face, and he just got himself more comfortable, only then realising his head wasn't resting on a pillow, but a chest. A comfortable chest, and he never really wanted to move.

But, that was when he remembered the events of the previous night. He scrambled up on the bed, looking down as his eyes met  Gabriel who was still laying there unwavered, smiling up at him. 

"Mornin', Sam." He said, his voice still gruff. _Heck_ , Sam thought, it was really attractive. But he realised that was really not the thing to think about right now.

"Sleep well?" Gabriel asked in that same, attractive voice, shuffling so he was propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Sam.

"Uh, yeah, so, you're not.. Freaked out by this?" He used his hands to motion between the two of them. 

"Did you... Say something last night? Remember any of it?" Sam asked, awkwardly stumbling over his own words.

"I'm not freaked out, at all. I did indeed, and I remember _everything_." Gabriel smirked, sitting up properly as he stretched out his arms. 

A slight smile spread across Sam's face. "So, none of this is a trick, or prank set-up?" 

Gabriel shook his head, "I'm not that bad, Sam." He chuckled slightly. "Promise." 

Sam decided to let his mouth form a wider smile, but then his eyes widened, and he went into a slight panic mode. "Dean.." He whispered. 

"What?" Gabriel questioned, tilting his head slightly. 

"Dean, he was here. He wont know where I am." He said, then began shuffling about as he searched his pockets for his phone. 

Once he managed to grab it from his jean pocket, he turned it on and heard his cheery notification alert. The screen read '3 new voicemails'. Sam gulped, and filled with trepidation, he dialed the voicemail number and moved the phone to his ear.

"First new message." The automated voice spoke. 

"Sam?" The familiar voice of his older brother was heard, "I cant find you anywhere. You okay?" 

He seemed calm, and Sam could only hope he stays that way. 

"Second new message." 

"I'm gonna take it that you either got scared and ran to Ellen's," 

Sam rolled his eyes as he could tell Dean was holding back laughter, 

"Or you fell asleep somewhere. I'm gonna crash here for the night, Cas invited me to. Call me in the morning, okay?" 

"Last new message." 

"Uh, found you. Maybe you and me should... Talk in the morning?" 

Sam's eyes widened at the last message, and his breathing sped up a little as he let the phone drop from against his ear, flinching as it hit his lap. Gabriel must have noticed his panic, and scooted over to affectionately rub his hand down Sam's arm.

 "Hey, what's up?" 

"Dean knows. He saw us, last night. He's either gonna kill me, you, or both of us. I'm gonna have to come out, I don't wanna-" 

He was stopped by Gabriel pulling him into a hug, and at first he stiffened up but soon he just melted into it, feeling a hot tear run down his cheek as he pressed his face onto Gabriel's shoulder. 

"What if he's like my dad? What if he wont speak to me once he knows what I am? I'm scared." He spoke, his emotions flying everywhere.

He barley knew Gabriel, yet here he was complaining about his problems to him.

"Why am I even telling _you_ any of this?" 

"Hey, hey, it'll be fine, Sam. Dean loves you, Sam, I know that a little too well,"

He laughed in attempt to lighten the mood,

"So trust me. He'll accept it. I think he's more bothered about the fact that it was me he saw you sleeping next to." Gabriel smiled, pulling out of the hug to look at Sam, who smiled. 

"Ps, if you tell _anyone_ i was this sappy? I'll kill you." He said, light heartedly with no actual venom behind his words, and earned a little chuckle from Sam.

"Thanks, Gabriel." His voice was a little shaky.  

Sam could hardly comprehend what was happening. Six days ago, he thought Gabriel was just a trickster, who could get any girl in the school. He thought Gabriel _hated_ him, after the prank. But now, in the space of five minutes, he knew a lot more. He was seeing a completely different, more compassionate side of him. And he loved this side.

"I'll talk to Dean later, try and get him to understand." Sam smiled, and Gabriel returned it.

"Wait, hey," Gabriel's smile shifted into a smirk, "Last night, when you thought I was drunk, you said that if I still wanted to kiss you when I'm sober, you would let me. I'm sober, and damn, I want to kiss you." 

Sam rolled his eyes, "Alright, I suppose I did say that." He slowly, cautiously leant forwards, and then felt Gabriel yank him close and press their lips together.

Sam may not have kissed anyone before, but he seemed to just melt into the kiss with Gabriel. He moved his hand to the back of his head, mussing his hair slightly. He felt Gabriel's hands wrap around his waist. 

Sadly, their first kiss was rudely interupted by a knock on the door. Sam pulled back, although recluctant, and stared at the door with a terrified look. He felt his heart beat race, his breathing become heavy, every part of his body shaking, muscles tensing, and a lump in his throat. The idea of coming out terrified him to the bone.  

Gabriel gave him a quick hug, murmuring "It'll be okay, I promise."  

Sam closed his eyes for a second, before getting up and walking to the door. His shaking hand reached out and grabbed the handle, pulling it open to see Dean standing there. Desperate not to make eye contact, Sam looked down at the floor as he walked past Dean, and downstairs. Castiel was with Dean, Sam assumed he was showing them to the door. That they reached, and the brothers bid their farewells before walking to the Impala in an uncomfortable silence. 

"So, you wanna tell me what last night was about?" Dean asked as they were both in the car, and Dean was starting it up. 

Sam shook his head, staring down at his lap. 

Dean sighed. "You know I dont care if you like boys, right? I mean whenever I tried to hook you up, you never seemed interested." He laughed once, but Sam remained as stiff as a board. 

"That part is fine, Sam. I don't think any differently about you." Dean was looking over at Sam, who still kept his gaze down.

"It's Gabriel. He's trouble, Sam, you gotta know it. You probably think I'm being over protective, but I don't want you getting hurt." 

"He's really nice, Dean." Sam practically whispered, slowly looked up, every inch of him still slightly shaking. 

"We were talking this morning, after I listened to your voicemail. He's sensitive, and really sweet. He wont hurt me, Dean, I promise." 

Dean stared at his brother for a few seconds, "You really like him, huh?"

Sam nodded slowly. 

"Okay, he has my _slight_ approval. One more prank, though, and he's out. You hear?" 

Sam nodded again, before laughing. "You sound like one of those over protective dads in a movie when their kid is dating some bad boy."

Dean laughed along with him, before driving them home. 

***

As they pulled up, Sam grabbed Dean's arm before he could get out.

"Dean, please don't tell dad. Any of it. You know how homophobic he is, and I really don't wanna know what his reaction would be to me kissing a boy."

"Of course I wont- Wait, you kissed?" 

Sam mentally cursed himself. "Uh, yeah." He looked down again. 

"Nice work," Dean laughed, "Got a kiss before your first date." 

Sam's face broke out into a smile again, before he got out of the car. He was glad Dean was so accepting of him, and now, kinda, of him and Gabriel, too. It felt like his life was taking a turn for the better, and he couldn't be happier. 

****

**So, how'd it go telling Dean?**

Gabriel had text Sam, and he text him back with a smile. 

**Great, actually. He's cool with it. All of it.**

Only a few minutes later, he got another text. 

**Awesome! Because, I was kinda hoping I'd be able to keep my life.**

Sam felt a light blush on his cheeks, his smile only widening. 

**He was seriously considering murdering you. I saved ya.**

Only a few seconds later, he saw a message show on his screen.

**I'm eternally grateful :)**

***

About half an hour later, Sam was on the phone to Charlie. 

"Wait, what? He pulled the old 'pretending to be drunk to get a kiss' trick?" Charlie asked, laughing.

 "Yeah, actually. I said no, because I thought he **was** drunk, but we ended up cuddling, anyway. Then he said he'd only had one drink, but I fell asleep. By morning, we actually kissed!" He spoke into the phone, smiling. 

"Awh, that's so cute, Sam! What'd Dean say?" 

"At first, he didn't like it, but he came around." 

"Hey, that's good!" 

"Mhm! Maybe soon we'll go on a date!" Sam said, knowing he could be wishfully thinking, as his door opened. 

"Who's going on a date?" The low voice belonging to his dad spoke, as John walked into the room. 

In panic, Sam replied "Me and Charlie." He heard protests coming from the phone, so he quickly hung up. 

A proud smile was visible on John's face, which only made Sam feel worse, as he was lying _and_ talking about going on a date with a boy. 

"'Atta boy, go get her." John said proudly, walking out of the room again. 

Sam sighed, ringing Charlie again. He was greeted with yelling, so he out stretched his arm to keep the phone away from his ear. Once he couldn't hear the yelling, he put the phone to his ear again. 

"I'm sorry, okay! I had to think on my feet!" 

Charlie sighed, "I forgive you, but only because I know you had to." 

Sam smiled, "Thanks, Charlie. Uh, can you like.. Not tell anyone about this? Gabriel doesn't want anyone to know."

"Sure, Sam, wouldn't wanna ruin his bad boy reputation."

Sam laughed. "Thanks. Hey, how did yours and Dorothy's date go?" 

Sam heard a squeal from the other end, and he smiled lightly. 

"So good!" She started. 

 "We went out for a picnic, and then for a walk through some fields. We got lost, but it was ama-azing." She sighed happily at the memory. 

"We even held hands!" 

"That's so cool, Charlie!"  

***** 

School. Monday. What a terrible combination. Sam was extremely tired, but Charlie was still a bouncing bundle of joy like usual, so the two looked like polar opposites of each other making their way to school. Once they made it, their routine began again. 

They made it to lunch, and everything was going fine. Although he was disappointed that Gabriel hung out with Gordon in math, he wasn't really surprised. At least he sat near him in English. He had that to look foreward too.  

Sam and Charlie laughed along with their friends as they ate lunch. At one point, Gabriel and his friends were walking closer. Charlie noticed as well as Sam, nudging him lightly.  

Sam glared at Charlie for a second, before looking over at Gabriel and giving a shy wave. "Hey!"  

Gabriel looked at him, but immediately looked away and back to his friends. Sam's face dropped. 

"Maybe he didn't see you?" Charlie offered, smiling sympathetically.  

"Mhm. Maybe." Sam shrugged, going back to his sandwich. 

**** 

English came around, and Sam walked  to his class after leaving Charlie to go to her own. He sat down in his seat, waiting anxiously for Gabriel to enter the room, making small talk with Kevin to pass the time.

When he did, he still didn't pay Sam any attention. For once, he was quiet while waiting for their teacher. Sam sighed, but tried to not let his disappointment show.  

"So, class." Their teacher started. "Today, we're going to be reading the first few chapters of _Of Mice And Men_ for the first hour," Most of the class groaned at this point.  

"And then, I'm setting you all a 2 week long project on the book. And _I'll_ be choosing who you work with." Again, the class groaned.

Their English teacher, Mr Roman, was definitely not anyones favourite. He often set projects, or just read things. Sam wasn't sure how any of it would help him to pass future exams, but he decided not to complain.

*** 

The first hour passed with everyone in the room basically asleep, and some students at the back had actually dropped off. It was Mr Roman slamming shut the book that made everyone flinch, waking up the sleeping students.  

"Okay. So, the project is for you and your partner to write an essay on how George and Lennies relationship develops in the first few chapters. One of you needs to focus on George, the other on Lennie, then you'll have to come together to write the essay."  He began partenering up the class, and as Sam's friends kept getting put with other people he became slightly anxious. 

Then, it got worse. 

"Sam, you're with Gabriel." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that! I know, I know, you're probably thinking it's bad that I'm reusing plot ideas in chapter 3. Well, there's going to be much more to the partnership this time.. I'm pretty excited actually. I'll try to update quicker this time, promise! As always, kudos' and comments are appreciated. ♡


	4. Hooked on a feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's day turns out great, for more reasons than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloo! Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've now got a detailed plan of what I want to happen in each chapter, so hopefully I can write it all soon! I hope you enjoy this happy chapter, because I think it's a little overdue. :)

Sam swallowed thickly. He was certain Gabriel was ignoring him for a reason, so it was just _fantastic_ that they have to work together. For an hour now, and for two whole weeks after that. He planned to spend as little of that time with Gabriel as possible. Maybe he planned to, sure, but he knew deep down inside that really he would want to spend every second of the time with Gabriel. 

Sam spent the time that the teacher spent pairing people up pondering about how this situation may end up, butterflies swarming in his stomach the entire time. Before he knew it Gabriel was walking over but on his face was an unreadable expression rather than his usual cheery one. Sam sighed and looked down, not looking up again until Gabriel was sat down. 

"Don't look too excited, Sam." Gabriel said without expression, which only made Sam feel even worse about this, and he hadn't thought that was possible. 

"Sorry, just a little tired." Sam lied quietly, keeping his eyes on the book.

  ---

Gabriel didn't like this. He didn't want to be like this towards Sam, in fact every fibre of his body was telling him to do otherwise. He wished that one day he'll be confident enough to listen to his instincts. 

He was about to give a gentle reply to Sam he was sure would give him _some_ brownie points, until he spotted Azazel next to him. _Goddammit, Gabriel, get yourself together,_ he cursed himself. He also wished he could stand up to Azazel and everyone, but he also didn't want to lose the reputation he held, since he was sure it was kind of on thin ice already.

Sighing under his breath, he replied, "What, the nerd didn't get his 10 hours sleep last night?" With a scoff. 

After watching Azazel leave with a smirk his face dropped when he turned back to Sam and saw the hurt in his eyes. It took all his resistance to not kiss him better right there and then. Sam looked down again, and Gabriel deflated as he decided to just open up his book and occupy himself with that. He spotted Sam look up out the corner of his eye to where Azazel had stood seconds before, then avert his gaze to let his eyes meet his own. In an unspoken language, Sam was basically looking  for confirmation that Gabriel only said that because of Azazel's presence. Nodding, Gabriel felt even more ashamed of himself because Sam's eyes didn't look angry or even hurt anymore, just disappointed. 

"I'm sorry, Sammy." 

"Sam." He corrected, before opening up the book. "Do you want to focus on George, or Lennie?" He asked simply. 

\---

Sam wasn't angry with Gabriel, he didn't think that -as much as he wanted to be- he could be, in all honesty. 

"Uh, I'll focus on George." Gabriel said, and Sam could hear the apologetic tone remaining in his voice. 

Sam felt bad, he did. But he was _entitled_ to be mad at Gabriel, goddammit. He'd just insulted the guy he kissed the other day, just because some d-bag was stood near them. 

Trying to shake off his sympathy, Sam nodded. "Well, I don't have a copy of the book so I'm gonna get one from the library. You coming with?" 

"Uh, sure." Gabriel nodded, not hesitating in getting up to leave the classroom. 

The two walked towards the library in an awkward, unconfortable silence. Sam walked in first, walking straight over the section where _Of Mice And_ _Men_ would be. He grabbed a copy of the book, and saw that Gabriel had already sat down in a chair, and was smiling over at Sam. 

He was definietly over what had just happened, and was clearly trying to win Sam back. Goddammit, Sam thought, it was working.

He walked over, sitting in the chair next to him and saying in a hushed tone, "We need to get back to class." 

Gabriel shook his head, "Mmm, nope. Mr Roman wont even notice we've left. He never does." He shrugged. 

Sam sighed, "You're not gonna insult me again if we stay in here, right?" His tone was become more playful, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips. 

"Nah, thats like, so two minutes ago." Gabriel said in a tone made to mock, and Sam found himself stifling a laugh. 

"Alright." Sam managed to calm himself down. "If we're going to stay in here, I want you to spill. Everything, don't hold back on details." He said with an almost smirk, keeping the book open on his lap just in case. 

"Hmm," Gabriel mused. "Okay, I know what I can start with. My family," He leaned a little closer. "Its huge." 

"My oldest bro is Michael. Hes the kinda guy who you don't really wanna mess with, he's pretty intimidating. He's a nice guy, but he also isnt afraid to get what he wants." Sam was already enthralled, smiling and nodding along as Gabriel spoke. 

"And then there's Lucifer, don't ask, and he sure live's up to his name. Terrifying. There was this one time where he didn't speak to me for like, a year. I mean, he's a big softie underneath, but he does take the 'your name is your virtue' thing a lil seriously." 

Sam laughed a little, enjoying this. He liked hearing about Gabriel's family, it gave him hope that his wasn't the only dysfunctional one.

  "There's Raphael but he's really distant from our family." He shrugged, "Anna, shes really nice. A year younger than us, real perky 'nd stuff. Of course, you know Cassie. He's probably my fave. We're kinda similar if you look past the completley different personalities." He laughed a little bit, Sam joining in.

"I mean like, we both want the same things, have the same interests, including you Winchesters, and that kinda stuff."  Sam wouldn't admit it, but he blushed a little with Gabriel's last sentence. 

"Then there's my dad, Chuck. Probably the most awkward author you'll ever meet. Spends a lot of his time writing. And my mum, Becky, is like, a polar opposite of my dad. She's super perky and happy all the time, I think that's where Anna gets it from." Gabriel let out a deep breath, "And there you have it. The huge, dsyfunctional, Novak family. Now let me hear about yours." He grinned, leaning even closer. 

"Well I can tell you we aren't as interesting as you guys," He started with a chuckle. "But it's just been me, dad and Dean for as long as I can remember." He shrugged lightly.

"My mom died when I was about six months old," He could tell Gabriel was about to coo, so he continued. 

"But it's okay, I've come to terms with it. I cant remember what dad, John, was like before it... But Dean tells me he was nice. But now," 

He shrugged again, "I dunno. I'm not close with him, we have really different views on things and he's working most of the time. But Dean, I'm really close with." He smiled fondly. "It's always been just us, y'know? We've always been there for each other through all the moves, all the tough times, everything. But yeah, that's it." 

"Awww, Samm-" Gabriel paused, remembering what Sam had said earlier. "Sam." He corrected himself, a soft, adoring smile on his face. 

Laughing a little, Sam shook his head. "You can call me Sammy if you want, I was just annoyed earlier." 

"With every right to be, I acted like a jerk." Gabriel looked down.

  "Well, I forgive you." Sam offered a small smile. 

Gabriel looked up, "Thanks," He spotted the clock and realised their last bell was about to go. "Oh, hell, we better get back to class." Gabriel timidly grabbed Sam's hand and didn't look him in the eye, basically dragging him out of the library. Sam had left his book behind, but he didn't mind. 

They reached class, sliding into their seats without anyone in the class noticing. They both sighed with relief, as the bell went. Smiling at each other, the two packed up their stuff and left the classroom.

  **

As Sam clambered into the impala, he jumped when he heard. "Hiya, Sam!" Coming from the backseat. He turned back to see Charlie, and Cas, in the backseat. "Hey," He greeted with a smile, turning to Dean.

"Dad's out, I thought we could get a takeaway and watch a movie together." Dean said with a small smile. 

Grinning, Sam was pleased with how his day was turning out. "Sounds great!" 

The car ride home was one of the funnest he'd had in while. They had music blasting, everyone was dancing, Charlie had even roped Cas into dancing along, and the car was constantly bubbling with laughter. Charlie made the most jokes, and Dean would join in with a lot of them. Making sure it'd get there on time they decided to order the takeaway now, hoping the company got their order for pizza over the laughing coming from the rest of the car. 

**

When they got home, they all made their way inside and placed dibbs on where they were sitting. Sam had sat by the arm of one side, Charlie opting to sit next to him, laying her legs across his lap. Dean and Cas sat next to each other at the other end of the couch, awfully close considering how much space there was. Just before they were about to start the film, Captain America- as chosen by Sam, the food arrived. Dean shot up to get it, thanking the delivery person with a tip. He kicked shut the door as he carried the food back to the couch, and dished out everyones as the film began. 

**

Everyone was fairly quiet through out, eating and concentrating on the plot.

"Wait, what? Why's his face red? I thought he was a nazi?" Dean asked in confusion.

  "Well he is," Sam started.

"But," Charlie continued, "He's also hydra's leader." She shrugged, "I guess that's got something to do with the face, red skull and all."

Sam inturrupted again, "Don't forget, he tried the serum first but it didn't work." 

"Oh." Dean said, still baffled but happy with the explanation. 

 

Charlie squealed as Bucky said his line, "Not without you." And Sam nudged her slightly. 

"What? They're cute." She huffed. 

As Sam looked over to Dean and Cas, he noticed there shoulders were touching, and they were holding hands. Sam carefully pointed at them and Charlie looked, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Speaking of cute." She mumbled, and Sam laughed a little.

Cas' head leant on Dean's shoulder, and as Dean smiled down at him Sam and Charlie quickly averted their gaze to the screen. 

**

"Surely he doesn't need crash the plane." Dean groaned. 

"Technically, he doesn't." Cas said, looking up to him. "He could easily land it safely, or at least keep it going in the air. He _is_ a superhero afterall." 

"Exactly!" Dean exclaimed.

  "Ugh," Charlie scoffed, "It's to give an emotional ending, you doofs. He's having to leave Peggy. Personally, though, I'd never leave her. Have you _seen_ her? Damn." Charlie said with a smile and a little whistle.

  "And if he didn't crash the plane and become frozen, there's no way he could've survived so long to become an avenger." Sam explained with a look over at all three of them. "It's just continuity." 

"Continuity mistake." Dean grumbled under his breath, earning a chuckle from Cas. 

After Charlie and Sam forced Cas and Dean to keep watching for the post credits scene, they all got up and stretched themselves out. After saying bye to Charlie and Cas, Sam began tidying up their rubbish and Dean drove them home. Sam couldn't stop smiling, this day had turned out to be one of the best this year. 

***

The next day went by quickly, Gabriel didn't ignore Sam and they worked a bit on their project at lunch. 

"So, I was thinking, we could stay after school tonight to work on the essay?" Sam suggested as he looked up to Gabriel, brushing hair out of his face. 

"Sounds good. I'll ask Mr Roman if we can stay in his classroom for a couple hours, I'll meet you there?"

  Sam nodded as the bell went to end their lunch, so he packed up, smiling with a wave to Gabriel as he left the library. Bumping into Dean on the way to his class, he stopped him.

  "Hey, Dean, I'm stopping after school to work on my English project with Gabriel tonight. Tell dad I'm at Charlies, please?" He gave his best puppy dog eyes, since he knew Dean could never resist those. 

Sighing, Dean nodded. "Alright. Make sure you get some actual work done, if 'ya know what I mean." He nudged Sam, winking with a smirk.

  "Dean!" Sam called, feeling blood rush to his cheeks, but Dean had walked away with the smirk remaining on his face.

  ****

Charlie happily bounced up to Sam's house that night, since he hadn't answered her texts about wanting to hang out. As she reached the door, she was greeted by John instead of Sam. 

"Oh, hi, Mr Winchester. " She smiled, trying not to show her intimidation. 

"Charlie, where's Sam?" He asked, confused. 

"Sam? I was coming to see him!" 

"Well, uh, he's not here. Sorry." John slammed the door without a goodbye. 

Charlie pulled a face, walking away as she grumbled to herself.

  "Dean?" John called as he walked back into the house, his anger and suspiciousness thick in his voice. "Where's Sam?"   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry. Happy chapter, bad ending seems to be kinda my thing haha. I hope you enjoyed it, though! The ending's rushed, I know, but it's just kinda a little opening for the next chapter. As always, comments and Kudos' are appreciated. ♡


	5. O-oh Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter, personally I quite like it. :)

The last bell of the day rung, and a smile swept across Sam's face. He packed up his things quickly, making his way to Mr Roman's classroom. There he saw Gabriel, his smile slightly widening as he picked up his face.

  "Heya, Sambo!" Gabriel said cheerfully. 

"Hi," Sam said almost sheepishly.

  Mr Roman walked over without so much as a glance to the boys, and unlocked the door. 

"You guys will need to be out by half 5, okay?" He stated clearly, earning nods from Sam and Gabriel. 

The two walked in after murming their thanks, setting up at a table at the back of room. Gabriel fell into a chair and kicked his feet up onto the table, smiling widely at Sam. 

Despite smiling back, Sam sighed and said "Gabe, we're here to _work_ , remember?" 

"Mm, but we have a good half an hour that we can spend doing nothing. 2 hour's plenty of time to write an essay." Gabriel said with a dissmissive wave of his hands before he moved his hands to the back of his head, resting them there as he closed his eyes and let out a contended breath. 

Sam watched him for a second, his smile growing more adoring by the second. One of Gabriel's eyes peered open, glancing directly at Sam as a small laugh escaped his mouth. Sam's glance turned to a -not venomous- glare before he glanced down at the work. Gabriel quickly shifted as soon as Sam looked away, moving so he was sat on the chair backwards, hands and chin resting on the back as he watched Sam flip through the book.

  Sam managed to keep flicking through the pages for a couple of minutes until the stare intesified, and he dropped the pages from his hands and sighed, looking up at Gabriel. 

"Fine, you win." Sam rolled his eyes a little as Gabriel punched the air in victory. "What do you suppose we do for half an hour?" 

"Weelll," Gabriel started as he stood, and Sam already knew he'd got himself into something he'd regret. 

"The classroom has a projector _I_ have a laptop with a stable connection and netflix, so I suggest we watch a movie." Gabriel had strolled over to the front of the room while he was thinking, before turning back to face Sam with a teeth showing grin. 

Sam stayed silent for a few seconds. This was going to be the longest amount of time he'd spent with Gabriel (He didn't count the night at the party, he was asleep) so he was kind of nervous and almost felt a need to impress. So, he nodded slowly. 

"Alright, sounds fun." 

Gabriel clapped his hands together in excitement as he grabbed his laptop and started to plug it in. He jumped up to reach the projecter's on button, and loaded up netflix.

"What d'you wanna watch?" 

Sam shrugged, getting up and walking over so he could see the selections. He stood behind Gabriel, leaning over his shoulder to see the screen. He felt a warm feeling in his stomach, one he always seems to feel when around Gabriel. A smile subconsiously showing on his face the two decided on a movie, pulling up their chairs by the table the laptop was on, starting the film up. Sam turned off the lights, slightly shifted his chair closer to Gabriel's as he sat down. 

**

About 15 minutes through the film, Gabriel slowly and cautiously moved his  arm around the back of Sam's chair, resting his hand on his shoulder. Sam turned to face Gabriel, giving a goofy smile as he mumbled "That was about as smooth as crunchy penut butter, Gabe," with a soft laugh. 

Gabriel shrugged, happy with it as returned the smile. Sam gradually moved in closer, before resting his head on Gabriel's shoulder, that warm feeling sparking to life in the pits of his stomach once again.

  **

As the film was in it's last 10 minutes they heard the sound of heels clicking coming down the hallway, so the two quickly seperated, and Gabriel slammed down the laptop lid so the movie stopped and the screen went black. 

"Does anyone but Mr Roman know we're in here?" Sam asked in a hushed tone. 

Gabriel thought for a second, gulping. "No. That's why he said we have to be out in," he checked his watch, "30 minutes." 

The two went into a slight panic as the sound of the shoes got closer. Gabriel, thinking on his feet, grabbed Sam and pulled him under the table. The two crouched there as they heard the door open, clenching their eyes shut as they hoped the teacher wouldn't switch on the lights. After hearing the door close again they let out a deep breath full of relief in sync. Gabriel got up first, Sam following suit as they collasped into their chairs. 

"We should start that essay." Sam breathed, running a hand through his hair. 

Gabriel nodded, getting up as he looked through the window in the door to check that there were no more teachers around before he turned on the lights. Sam was already dragging the chairs back to the table they set up, sitting down to look at the work. Gabriel joined him, grabbing the book as he looked in it. 

"Alright... George and Lennie.." 

*****

Their essay was almost done. They'd worked hard and fast -or so they thought- and only had the conclusion left to do.

  "What time is it?" Gabriel asked with a yawn, stretching out his arms as he leant back his chair.  Sam looked up from the book, and unlocked his phone. His eyes widened, and he shook his head. 

"No, no, no," he started, panic evident in his voice. "It must be off. It say's it's 7pm." He looked up to Gabriel, a strand of hair falling in front of his face.

  His brows knitting in confusion, Gabriel pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch.

  "Uh, nope, Sammio, it's right." He was strangely calm.

The two exchanged looks for a few minutes, before unspeakably agreeing to get up to go out of the classroom they were working in. Almost in sync, the two got up and walked through the classroom to the door. Gabriel grabbed the door handle, and pushed it down. As the door didn't budge, he shoved his shoulder into it. 

"Slight problem, Samster. The door's locked."  Sam's eyes widened, feeling a panic rise in him. 

"Don't trick me, Gabe." Sam gulped, walking closer as Gabriel slid aside.

Sam tried the door, slamming his side into it a few times in an attempt to open it. 

Once he realised it was locked, Sam moved back and began pacing around the room. He ran a hand through his hair, looking down at his feet. Continuing his pacing, he walked into a wall. But a very soft, and warm wall. Once he looked up and he realised it wasn't wasn't a wall but Gabriel, he shuffled backwards after their chests were pressed against each others for a few seconds. 

"Great, we're locked in. For a whole night. In school."  Sam sighed as he fell into a chair, holding his head in his hands. 

"Hey, chill, it can't be that bad." Gabriel offered, although he was starting to panic himself. 

Sam shook his head, pulling out his phone. "I need to call Dean." 

\---------

Dean got up from his bed to go to the living room, wondering what his dad wanted.  "Yeah, dad?" He called as he walked through the hallway. 

"Where's Sam?" John pressed, waiting for him at the end of the hall.

  "With Charlie." Dean answered confidently. 

"Sure?" 

"Positive." 

"Well then why did _Charlie_ just show up at the door to ask where Sam is?" 

Dean froze. He needed to think, and fast. He wasn't going to let Sam get caught for what he was doing, not on his watch.

 "Oh!" Dean called, trying to hide his worry. 

John lifted an eyebrow, signalling Dean to continue. 

"I remember now, he said after going to Charlies for a bit he was going to Ellen's. He must've left something at Charlies." Dean shrugged a little. 

His dad looked unconvinced. "Alright.." 

He walked off towards the kitchen, but Dean knew he was about to ring Ellen. So Dean fumbled about with his phone while jogging back to his room, dialling Jo's number.

  "Hey, Jo," Dean said in a whisper"I need a favour. An indirect one."

"Sure, Dean, what's up?" 

"Sam's out with Gabriel, I'll explain later, but I need you and Ellen to cover for me. Dad's ringing her now, please just ask her to say he's there? It's important." 

"Okay." Jo stated calmy, and Dean heard shuffling of movement before faint talking.

 "Done and done." She said proudly.

"Now, spill! Why's Sam with Gabe?" 

"Long story," Dean stated with a breathy laugh, beginning to explain as he lay on his bed.

  -----

Sam sighed again once he reached Dean's voicemail. "Dean, can you cover for me again? I'm... Kinda stuck for the night. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Thanks, I owe you big time."

  He then hung up the phone as he looked up to Gabriel, who's eyes showed his inner panic even if his calm attitude didn't. 

"Wanna ring anyone?" Sam offered his phone, and Gabriel shook his head.

  "Sometimes I stop at Gordons or Azazel's," He stopped to cringe at the names, "So my family's used to me staying out."

  "All right." Sam tipped back his head and closing his eyes, hoping this was all a nightmare turned dream. 

***

It had been two hours. The two had attempted to get comfortable, watch more movies although the schools connection got cut off half way through the first, and now Gabriel was snooping around the classroom while Sam was laying on a table, swaying his legs over the edge. 

"Gabe," He breathed, turning on his side to face him. "I don't think you should be doing that." 

Gabriel sighed with a smile as he abandoned the door he was looking through to look at Sam.

"You know what else we shouldn't do?" He gave a small laugh. 

"Humour me." Sam said, getting up and sitting cross legged on the table. 

"Stay after school without _proper_ permission," Gabriel shut the drawer and began counting on his fingers, walking towards Sam. 

"Watch movies while after school, get locked in school, and," He reached Sam, leaning closer with a small smirk. He placed a short, sweet kiss on Sam's lips. "That." He finished, still only inches away from Sam's face. 

San felt the blood rush to his cheeks, feeling a little bashful as he looked at Gabriel, savouring the sweet, candy like taste left on his lips.

  "Who said you shouldn't do that?" Sam asked. 

Gabriel just waggled his eyebrows, jumping up onto the table by Sam, scooting closer as he immitated how he was sitting. Sam swivelled round to face him, still smiling a little. 

"Oh, Gabriel, we cant kiss! You're drunk! It's wrong!" Gabriel said in a harmless mocking tone, leaving them both laughing. 

"I only had one drink," Sam replied in an equally as mocking tone. 

"That was extremely lame," Sam continued through laughs. 

"Says the one who wouldn't take the chance to get a kiss from his crush." Gabriel smiled, crossing his arms in defence. 

Sam gave a fake gasp. "You know about my crush?" He looked around the empty classroom, leaning closer, whispering, "Don't tell Gabriel." 

The two collapsed in laughter, leaning on the other's shoulder for support. 

"Okay," Gabriel calmed himself, sitting up again. "You win." 

Sam just smiled, feeling a chill run down his spine, shivering. 

"I think the heatings gone off." He rubbed his hands down his arms to try and create some kind of heat, watching Gabriel get up and walk over to his bag. 

"Luckily, I brought a jacket today." He signalled for Sam to come over, and sat down as he leant against the wall. 

Sam came over and sat next to him, leaning in close as Gabriel wrapped the jacket around the two of them. 

"Better?" He asked.

  "Kinda." Sam offered a small smile, "I'll warm up soon." He slowly leant his head onto Gabriel's shoulder for the second time tonight. 

 

After a comfortable silence for a while, Gabriel decided to make conversation once again.

"Y'know," He started. "This one time, Lucifer didn't speak to me for a year." He chuckled a little at the memory.

 "Why?" Sam asked, looking up at him without moving his head. 

"Because I came out." Gabriel shrugged the shoulder Sam wasn't resting on. "I mean, he wasn't really educated then so  it's cool, but after a couple weeks I found it funny." 

Sam murmured a small 'hm?' into Gabriel's shoulder. 

"He would literally do anything to avoid me. A couple times he walked home from places so he didn't have to drive back with Mikey and me. Cassie tried to get him to talk, which was hilarious because he was so close to cracking." As Gabriel laughed a little again, Sam found comfort in the vibrations of his chest, letting his eyes flutter closed. 

"He eventually came around once, when me and Anna tricked him into talking. Then I explained, and he was less death stare-y with me." 

Gabriel looked down at Sam who was breathing slowly, sleeping soundly. Smiling, Gabriel rested his head on top of Sam's.

  "Didn't realise my life was a bed time story," He mumbled quietly, letting his own eyes close as the classroom fell silent. 

*****

The two awoke with the sound of a thick, sickly sweet British accent saying "Hello, boys." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the summary misleading? Maybe. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the part from Dean's POV! As always, comments and kudos' are appreciated. Chapter 6 to come soon!♡


	6. Escape (The pina colada song)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel invites Sam to go get milkshakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the long wait, I'm sucky I know. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Hello, boys." Gabriel was the quickest to squirm away from Sam, standing up as he looked at Fergus, or as he was more well known as - Crowley. 

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel growled, his glare stiffening as Sam stayed cowered against the wall. 

"Me?" Crowley asked with a devilish smirk. "I come early every morning, to set up. The more interesting question, is why were you two in here?" He asked as if he _didn't_ know. 

"We.. Were here to finish our essay before class." 

"All night?" Crowley asked curiously as he began striding around.

  "No." Gabriel answered confidently. 

"Then why was the door locked?" Crowley looked up at Gabriel, easily looking past his brave exterior. 

"It.. Was?" Gabriel decided to play confused. "Maybe you locked it instead of unlocking it." He shrugged it off. 

"Maybe... But you two seemed awful cozy. While you were sleeping." Crowley raised an eyebrow as he leant against the table.

  "Nothing, happened." Gabriel replied sternly, grabbing his bag and work before walking over to Sam, flashing an apologetic gaze before he walked out of the classroom. 

Sam got himself up after that, getting his own work and bag, realising Gabriel had left his jacket. He picked it up silently, walking past Crowley without a glance and out into the car park to await Dean's arrival. Remembering he hadn't changed his clothes -obviously, he was in school- he looked down at Gabriel's jacket contemplating for a moment before he threw his arms into it and zipped it up. It hung off his arms slightly as he knew Gabriel was more muscular than himself but he didn't mind, it was comfortable and smelled like Gabriel. 

**

Dean pulled up into the carpark a few minutes after many groups of people walked through the gates, and when he spotted Sam he hurried himself out of the car and jogged over. 

"Sam!" He yelled, grabbing his brothers attention. 

"Hey," Sam said awkwardly. 

"Where've you been?" Dean pressed, yet trying to keep his tone gentle as he sat by him.

  "Here." 

"All night?" 

"Yeah. We.. Kinda got locked in a classroom." Sam said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. 

Dean was silent for a couple of seconds which caused Sam to tense up. Breaking the silence, Dean burst out laughing. Sam let out a breath of relief, a smile cracking on his face for the first time this morning. 

"Hey! It's not funny." Sam's smile faded into a fake pout, nudging Dean.

"Oh, it is." Dean calmed his laughter, standing. "Dad got suspicious though, Charlie came round." Dean's tone became serious. 

"What?" Sam looked scared, jumping to his feet. 

"I covered for you. Well, me and Ellen. And Jo. You should probably thank us all." Dean gave a gentle smile once more as Sam immediately wrapped his arms around his waist.

  "Thanks, Dean." 

Dean ruffled a hand through Sam's hair, "No problem, Sammy." 

With one last smile, Sam walked off after spotting Charlie who looked a little lost. 

"Charlie!" Sam called, running over to her. 

"Sam, there you are. Where've you been, dude?" She asked, smacking his arm. "That's for totally standing me up." 

"Ouch!" Sam exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "I was here, in school. All night." He explained for the second time this morning, walking with her towards the school doors. "What?" Charlie's eyes widened with confusion. 

"Yeah. Me and Gabe got locked in." Charlie was stifling a laugh, and Sam sighed a little, despite having his smile return to his face. 

"Damn. Did you guys," She nudged him with her elbow suggestively, "Y'know?"

"Charlie!" Sam exclaimed, loudly, trying not to let his cheeks grow pink. 

"Well?" Charlie smirked. 

"No!" Sam went silent for a minute. "He kissed me." He mumbled.

"Get out, really?" Sam nodded. 

"Whoa. So are you two, like, boyfriends yet?" 

"I don't think so. He leaves my sight whenever one of his friends show up." Sam shrugged. 

"You're wearing his jacket." Charlie stated.

  "How did you even- Nevermind." Sam knew she'd have some way of knowing, so he decided not to question. 

"But that doesn't prove anything." Sam continued. 

"Uh, it totally does? That's like, stage 3 of a relationship. Then again, you two have already slept by each other so I guess.. You _are_ at boyfriends stage!" She concluded happily.

"What?" Sam asked, baffled. 

"Stage one is hugging. Stage two is hand holding. Three is clothes sharing, four is kissing, five is cuddling, six is becoming official, seven is-"  

"That's enough." Sam interrupted. 

Charlie laughed a little, "Whatever. My point still stands, you two should be together by now, even if you're going through the stages in a messed up order." 

Sam rolled his eyes, "Let's drop it."

  "Fine, but I'm still right."  Sam wasn't going to disagree. He knew that Gabriel was giving him sign after sign, and they all pointed to yes. But he knew that Gabriel would probably never admit that flat out. 

The two changed subject after that, walking through school to their classes. Their conversation ranged from films to books to video games. They were just finishing up a talk about the new Avengers film, debating the pairings in the film, when they had to part. 

"Stevetony is _cute_." Charlie crossed her arms. 

"Cute?" Sam scoffed, "Right, then the hulk's not green." 

"You ship it!" Charlie said, walking through the hallway. 

"You wish!" Sam retaliated, walking into his classroom.

  ****

The day passed quickly, escpecially the classes Sam and Charlie had together. But there was one lesson, math, that didn't follow that. Sam thought that lesson couldn't have gone slower, because Gabriel decided to ignore him. Again. This time Sam could see a clear reason why, Crowley was altering his stare between the two of them for the entirety of the lesson but it still made Sam feel uneasy. 

After the lesson, it being the end of the day, Sam headed out to Dean's car. The impala wasn't parked where it normally is, so Sam began wandering around the carpark to look for it. As he spotted it in the far corner, he sighed and began walking over there. Finally close to the car he felt an hand grab his arm. He spun around on instinct, leaving him inches from the perpetrator's face. His spun-caused blurred vision focused and he realised that it was Gabriel. He pulled back a little bit, heart fluttering as Gabriel hadn't took away his hand yet. The two in silence for a few seconds, staring longingly into the others eyes before Gabriel murmured out a small "Sorry." 

Sam sighed a little, dropping his gaze. "It's fine." He said softly.  Gabriel shook his head,

"It isn't. And, uh," He finally removed his grip on Sam's arm, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I feel really kinda bad about it." 

"Gabe, really, it's fine." Sam shrugged, taking a step forewords. 

Gabriel quickly sidestepped to block his way. Sam rolled his eyes, trying to walk around him but each time Gabriel would counter his step and block his path. 

"Gabe!" Sam exclaimed. 

"Listen, if you just hear me out I'll move out of your way."  Sighing, Sam took a step back, lifting his brows to signal Gabriel to start talking.

  "Alright, so, because I feel bad I was wondering if... You'd wanna go to the milkshake parlour with me? I'll pay." Gabriel spoke a little quickly, looking at Sam expectantly for an answer.

  A smile broke out on Sam's face. "I'd love to." 

Gabriel's face lit up again. "Great! I'll meet you there, 5pm?"

  "Sounds good," Sam nodded, swerving around Gabriel to walk over to Dean who was waiting in the impala. 

Remembering he was wearing Gabriel's jacket, he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Gabe!"

"Hm?" Gabriel spun on his heels to look at Sam. 

"Your jacket, you kinda left it earlier." Sam said, pointing to himself. 

An adoring smile spread across Gabriel's lips. "Keep it, it looks better on you." And with that, he hurried off.

  Sam gave the ground a small smile as he walked over to the impala, getting in as Dean looked at him with a raised brow.

  "'S nothing." Sam shook his head gently, putting on his seat. 

"What, did lover boy ask you out or something?" Dean asked as he began driving away from school.

  "On a date? Yeah." Sam was sure to keep his gaze down, to avoid dean seeing his cheeks which were slowly turning pink. 

Dean made a loud 'ooh'ing noise, grinning.

  "Shut up." Sam shuffled in his seat, looking up at Dean. 

"Where, when?" Dean asked with widened eyes, yet a smirk on his lips. 

Sam rolled his eyes a little, "The milkshake parlour tonight at 5pm, dad." 

"Hey, now, if dad cant be your protective parent, I will." Dean laughed a little, directing his gaze back to the road again.

  "But, speaking of dad, what're you gonna tell him?" 

Sam opened his mouth to speak, before freezing. He was sure he wasn't on the best of terms with his father after last night. He thought in silence for a few minutes before shrugging and replying,

"I'll tell him I'm going out with Charlie." 

Dean opened his mouth to remind him of what happened last time before Sam interrupted with

  "And tell her this time."

  Dean's mouth closed into a smile, nodding as he turned into their driveway. 

****

The tension in the Winchester household was thick enough the be cut with a butter knife, and Sam couldn't wait to leave again. Dean had headed to his room almost straight away, and John had interrogated Sam. With a few near misses, John left him alone though still suspicious. Sam shot Charlie a quick text to ask for her help and she obliged easily.

Gabriel text Sam shortly afterwards for his address, as he'd decided to pick Sam up. Telling him the road and asking him to wait part the way down, Sam finished getting ready and headed out while his dad was on the phone so there was no more awkward questions. Gabriel beeped the horn as he saw Sam walking down, and Sam hurried over with a smile. He clambered into the passenger seat and the two began speaking, which started off as small talk before they started laughing and joking, enjoying each others company. Gabriel pulled up at the parlour, the two heading inside and ordering their drinks, a perky waitress leading them to their table and then going away to make their drinks. The two were quick to let conversation flow once more, it coming easy and flowing happily. Until Sam's brain started thinking in that way he didn't like again. He was wondering, especially after this mornings escapades, why Gabriel was bothering to spend time with him. Sam was under the assumption that he just wasn't like that, despite absolutely everything Gabriel's done to completely and totally disprove that idea. So, talking before thinking, Sam burst out with

  "Why'd you wanna hang out, anyways?" 

Gabriel paused. He wants to make sure he doesn't sound.. Too sappy but also too offputting. He stumbled for words shortly, before finally replying with

"You're awesome, Sam. Wouldn't wanna spend my Wednesday night with anyone else." Gabriel smiled, then felt his cheeks flush as he realised just how sappy he had been, his plan had failed him.

  Was that sarcasm? Surely it was sarcasm. But, his smile was pretty genuine,

Sam thought to himself... Maybe his mind was wrong, afterall. Maybe Gabriel did seriously like him. As a friend or anything more. His cheeks were probably a light shade of red anyway, due to the compliment he had received.

  "Never thought you'd be the type to be so-"

He had to stop himself from spilling out his heart by saying "so cute" or "so amazing and wonderful and kiss me right now!" 

"-So open." He saved himself, chuckling. 

Gabriel smiled still, shrugging.  "Well, gotta be open early, don't wanna be giving you mixed feelings." He seriously needs to be more careful with what he's saying.  Before Sam could say anything, before he had to explain himself, the waitress came back and gave them their drinks before skipping away with a cheery "Have a great day!"

They drank quite a bit of their drinks before speaking again, Sam trying to decrypt what Gabriel had just said. Mixed feelings? He wanted his _feelings_ to be clear? Did he- _No, don't be dumb_. Sam stopped himself, trying not to over analyse something Gabriel had said light heartedly with probably no meaning behind it whatsoever. Probably. 

The mood was soon just like it was before, jokey and smiley all round. Even quite a bit of flirting went down between the two of them. Then, they both finished off their shakes.

"Hey, wanna walk through the park? It's still pretty early." Gabriel smiled, looking over at Sam who nodded.

After putting down a tip, Gabriel and Sam walked out of the parlour and jumped into Gabriel's car.

He ended up stopping a block away from the park, but he didn't mind; he got to spend more time walking with Sam. The two walked down to the park, their conversations never seeming to cease.

"One thing I haven't actually asked yet, how've you been, Sam?" Gabriel asked, looking down at him. 

Sam looked up to him, shrugging a little.

"Same old, same old I guess. School and stuff, pretty boring. What about you?" 

"Exactly the same. Sometimes I wish i could just drop it all, y'know? Go do something exciting." He said, putting emphasis on 'exciting'. 

"Exciting? And here I thought you liked this walk." Sam smirked, making sure his tone of voice let Gabriel know he was only playing.

"Well, I do, but that's only because its a walk with _you_." He shrugged a little.

"I mean like, go climb a mountain, something like that." 

"We should do that, climb a mountain." Sam's smirk softened to a smile. 

"Maybe one day, Sammy." Gabriel returned the smile, feeling his stomach flip as he put an arm around Sam and pulled him close.

Sam really didn't mind, he felt a burst of warmth inside of his chest, as he slightly nuzzled his face into Gabriel's side.

"You smell nice" He complimented, butterflies swarming in his stomach. "But you really need a new nickname for me, Sammy sucks." He chuckled. 

"Hmmm, how about munchkin? Honeybun? Sweetie-pie?" Gabriel smirked. 

"Very funny, Gabe." Sam deadpanned, but couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

"Hmm, alright, i'll think of somethin'. For now, though, how about we head back to mine and watch a movie?" He asked, glancing down at Sam who was currently resting his head on Gabriel's shoulder.   

"Sounds good. Do you have Captain America?" He asked up to Gabe with a grin. 

"Duh! Both, which d'ya wanna watch?" 

"Hmm, The Winter Soldier." He looked up at Gabe for a few seconds longer, before looking forewords again, never moving his head from Gabriel's shoulder. 

"Good choice!" He smiled to himself, aware that Sam wasn't looking, but he just couldn't help smiling. 

\-----

Azazel had gone unnoticed. He had overheard Sam and Gabriel's plans, and was staking out the parlor, waiting for the right moment. A camera was in his hand, and he'd ducked for the closest bush when seeing them leavinf the parlor. As they walked out looking extremely like a couple, Azazel took his time to strike. His dirty yellow eyes gleamed evily in contrast to the greens of the bush, a camera soon lifting up to capture the oh so perfect moment. With a snap and a flash the deed was done, a smile spreading across his face as he got up and walked away. The school's gonna love this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always leave it on mini cliff hangers, don't I? Sorry! Also sorry if the characterisation is sucky, part of this was wrote before the actual fic and i was too lazy to go through it... Anyways! I'll try to get chapter 7 up quicker than I did this one. As always, Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡


	7. Ain't no mountain high enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam watch a movie and have a talk. Azazel and Crowley plot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm past the half way point! I'm attached to these nerds, I'm probably going to be sad when it ends.. But hey, there's still a couple chapters left, so I hope you enjoy this one!

They made it to Gabriel's house, and he pushed open the door with a spread of his arms, both of them slightly saddened that they had to split from their previous walking position.

"Ta-dah! Mansion a la Gabriel." He strutted in, looking about.

Sam laughed, "That was so far from French, Gabe. But nice place!" He smiled, looking about as he walked through the living room.

"Mhm! Mom and my sibilings are all out, so no distractions!"

Sam, once again, found himself confused by Gabriel's wording, but once again chose to ignore it as he spotted the Cap DVD. He grabbed it and spun on his heels to face Gabriel with a smile on his face as he shook the case. Gabriel returned the smile briefly, before saying

"I'll go get some blankets and snacks, wanna put the disc in?" He nodded towards the dvd player as he headed off to what seemed to be his bedroom.

A few minutes later Sam felt a few blankets land on top of him, flinching from his place waiting on the sofa. He smiled to himself, finding a way to escape his blanketed prison. He had finally got free when Gabriel was back, holding a bowl of popcorn and two glasses filled with Coca-cola. He noticed that Sam's hair was a mess from the static of the blankets, and lovingly reached over to fix it, pretending not to notice the slight blush on Sam's face. About half an hour into the film, Sam was basically sat on Gabriel's lap how close he was. Gabriel felt his heart leap as he leant his arm around Sam, who gladly took the invitation without hesitation, snuggling up to Gabriel, his face nestled on Gabe's chest. They may not have been climbing a mountain, Gabriel thought to himself, but they were close. And that's all he cared about.

\---------

Azazel walked back over to Crowley's jet black car, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Did you get it?" Crowley asked.

"Yep. Right here." Azazel waved the camera in his hand.

"Good. We'll let the school know what those two are up to tomorrow. Gabriel's going to regret not siding with us." Crowley grinned mischievously, starting the car as he drove off.

\-----

As the film ended and the credits began, to roll, Gabriel stirred as if ready to get up. Only then did he feel the weight on his chest push down, and noticed that Sam was looking up at him, as if he was stupid. "Post credits scene, Gabe, we gotta watch it." Gabriel couldn't help but smile at how geeky that was, but he settled back down anyway, under the watchful eye of the boy. They ended up in a silent, but not awkward, stare-off, until Gabriel realised the scene was about to start. A smirk appeared on his face as he got an idea. He leant down, placing a quick kiss on Sam's lips. Before Sam could react, he felt his head being moved, but not of his own accord.

"Its starting, you gotta watch Sammy." He could _hear_ the smirk-y grin that was on Gabriel's face right now.

Sam didn't pay attention to the scene at all, too busy smiling like an idiot, snuggling up to Gabe and feeling that warmth in his stomach. After the scene had ended, Sam was the one to move first. He sat up, and as Gabriel followed suit, they ended up each sitting cross legged on a side of the sofa, wondering what to do next. Gabriel's been making all the moves, Sam thought to himself as he decided to speak up.

"Kiss me again?" He asked, voice slightly shaky with nerves.

His nerves basically flew away as Gabriel beckoned him over. He obliged, and was practically sitting on his lap as he was pulled in further by Gabriel's arms wrapping around his waist, their faces drawing closer. Sam closed his eyes as Gabriel's lips were placed on his, melting into the kiss sooner than he originally imagined. His hands ended up around Gabriel's neck, one hand mussing his hair a bit, this turning into a fully-blown make out session. A few minutes later they both pulled away, keeping their foreheads pressed together. Smiles spread wide across their faces, they stayed like that for a few minutes until Gabriel leaned back. Sighing quietly, Sam got a little worried at the reaction, and stared intently at Gabriel awaiting his further reaction.

"Sam.." He started, which only perpetrated Sam's worry. 

"How'd I ever get so lucky to meet you?" He continued, much to Sam's confusion.

"I mean, seriously, anyone else wouldn't give me so many chances after all the times I've screwed up." He scratched the back of his head a little.

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Gabriel cut him off before he could.

"And don't say I haven't, because I know I have. Whenever the going gets bad I'm gone, but you... You're always there to pick up the pieces. Even when I'm the worst-" He paused for a second, unsure as to what they were. "Whatever I am to you possible, you  _still_  stay by my side. Thank you for that, Sam, no one's ever been so kind." He looked down. 

Sam stared at him in shock for a second. Gabriel Novak had just opened his heart to him. Without thinking or taking any hesitation, he leaned over and pulled him into a hug, leaning his head on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel was stiff for a few seconds, but soon relaxed, letting his head fall softly onto Sam's shoulder. The two stayed in that comfortable silence for a few minutes longer, just appreciating the comfort the other gave them. 

 

\----

That night, unbeknownst to Sam and Gabriel who were sat in their homes texting each other, Azazel was sending the photo of Sam and Gabriel to practically the entire school, captioning it with _"The school's newest couple?"_ and Crowley was posting the story of the _'Romantic night in E2'._ They wanted payback on Gabriel for taking side's with a nerd instead of themselves, and they'd found the perfect way to do so. Azazel made sure he'd also printed off a few copies of the photo, which he'd put to good use tomorrow...

\----

Sam had a big smile on his face as Dean wandered over to his room, leaning on the door frame as he smiled himself, glad to see his little brother happy like this. 

"Texting loverboy?" Dean asked teasingly to break the silence. 

Sam looked up quickly, shooting Dean a half hearted glare. 

 

"Shut up."

 

Dean just laughed a little, before saying "I was just coming to tell you we need to leave earlier than usual, we're picking up Cas and probably Gabe tomorrow, Cas asked. His car broke down." 

"Alright, that's cool. Night, Dean."

 

"Night, Sammy." Dean walked back out, closing the door behind him. 

 

Sam sent a quick good night text to Gabe, before shutting off his phone and turning onto his side, pulling his comforter over his body, smiling as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reminder that my tumblr is castiel-myunicorn and you guys should totally talk to me on there((Shameless self promo)). Anyways, as usual, comments and Kudos' are greatly appreciated! ♡


	8. I'm not in love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go well, until they don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. I am alive! Sorry for the lack of, school got in the way, so did writers block, and so did Hannibal.  
> //Warnings for homophobia, fighting and a mention of blood.//  
>  Anyways, I hope you like this chapter in all its angsty-ness. ♡

The next morning, Sam awoke with a grin on his face. He was excited for school, for once. After the talk he and Gabriel had yesterday he was filled with hope that Gabriel would be doing more speaking to him. He was ready for school earlier than Dean, which he wasn't surprised about, so he was sat on the sofa sipping a mug of coffee. After a conversation over text with Charlie, Sam turned his head to look over at Dean, who was frantically trying to make a quick breakfast, and called out "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He looked over at Sam. 

"If Charlie walks down here, can we give her a lift too?"

  "Sure, Sammy, just tell her to hurry up." And with that, he was back to his food, almost dropping a jar of penut butter onto the floor, letting out a sigh of relief as he caught it. 

"I'm sure she'll be here before you're ready." Sam laughed a little to himself, texting Charlie once more before putting his phone down. 

As predicted, Charlie arrived as Dean was shoving books into his bag. He jogged out to the living room smiling with, "You guys ready?" 

"Yep." Sam replied, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

"Yeah.. But you're not." Charlie said, walking over as she jabbed a finger at his chest, where his button up shirt was buttoned up incorrectly. 

Dean looked down at it and began correcting it. "I love you."

"I know!" Charlie turned back to Sam, smiling before she added, "If you're dressing up to impress Cas, at least do it right." 

Dean glared at the back of her head as she walked away. 

*****

Dean had picked up Jo, who was sitting in the backseat with Charlie. Sam had turned round to speak to them at some point during the drive to school, and he smiled at how well the two were getting along. Sam knew that Dorothy and Charlie hadn't worked out, which had led to a night of movies, ice cream and support for her, which Dean joined in at some point, not that he'd admit it. So Sam was just happy to see his best friend properly happy again, back to her bubbly self. And kinda flirtatious, Sam had noticed, when she was around cute girls. And it would seem that she deemed Jo as cute. Sam agreed, but not so much as Charlie thought. 

****

The group made it to school, and Sam spotted Gabriel, finding himself smiling. He gave a shy wave, which Gabriel spotted and reciprocated enthusiastically, starting to make his way over. This was good, Sam thought, Gabriel seemed like a changed person after his and Sam's talk the other day. 

"Alright, guys, I'll see you later." Sam waved at the group, who all waved back. 

"Oh, and Jo?"

  Jo turned her head from Charlie to look over her shoulder at him, hair flicking out of the way. "Hm?" 

"Thanks, for covering for me the other night." Sam gave a gentle smile. 

"Oh! No problem, I wish the happy couple all the best." And with a grin and a wink, she was giving Charlie her undivided attention again. 

Sam had to think for a moment, as he began walking towards Gabriel. Then it clicked what she meant. 

"Dean," he muttered darkly. 

"Huh?" Gabriel tilted his head a little. 

Sam flinched a bit, having not realised that he'd caught up to Gabriel already.

  "Oh, nothing!" Sam smiled again, the two starting to walk towards school.

  "Alright. We're getting out English project today, d'ya think we did well?"

  "We better, after all that effort." Sam thought back to that night, a laugh escaping his lips. 

After the memories flooded back to Gabriel, he began laughing along with Sam. Then they got into school. 

Sam felt like every pair of eyes were watching them, and he squirmed out of uncomfort. It was pretty much silent, aside from the occasional whisper, comment or snicker. 

"Did we miss something?" Gabriel whispered. 

"I... Don't think so." Sam gulped, as the two continued down the corridor. 

Feeling Gabriel's hand brush against his, Sam looked at the boy next to him, who was smiling as if to tell him everything's alright without words. Sam admittedly felt slightly more relaxed, actually. 

Until they reached their math class.

  "And as I got to the class, I saw them there, cuddled against each other like the _gays_ they are." Was heard, in a rather dramatic voice. 

Both boys froze.

  "Cuddled under Gabriel's jacket, actually. How... _Romantic_." The tone this time was sarcastic. 

Sam's heart beat raced. He wanted to disappear. Crowley was telling everyone what had happened. He slowly started to take shuffled steps backwards. 

Someone must have noticed them.

  "Here they are, the lovebirds themselves!" Crowley annouced, and people with arrays of disgusted and ammused looks were all directed at them.

  Sam did not want to be here right now. Gabriel, however, brushed his hand against Sam's once more before he stepped into the classroom, putting on a brave face.

  "Hello!" Gabriel's tone was extremely sarcastic. 

"Are you guys actually buying this? What proof does he have, exactly? His _memories_? C'mon, guys, I didn't think you were all this gullible." 

And with that, Gabriel just sat down in his seat, still not fazed.  Crowley just glared at Gabriel, and Sam was more than scared about his lack of reaction. He slowly walked into the classroom, not looking anywhere but the floor as he sat in his seat. 

***

The entire lesson was awkward. Scrap that, the whole day was. And Sam couldn't be happier that it was over. The only good thing to come from this was that Gabriel seemed to be acting on what he'd said, and had stayed with Sam throughtout the day. At lunch, they sat with Charlie and Jo on the field to get away from everyone, and managed to have a good time. 

However, as Sam walked towards the doors of the school, things took a turn for the _worst_. On the stairs which were relatively close to the exit stood Azazel, and Sam caught his gaze. As the boy smirked, Sam felt a wave of worry flow over him. 

Suddenly, almost every student in the corridor was throwing what seemed like pieces of paper across the hall, snickering. But as Sam caught one of them, he looked down at it and realised what it was.

A picture of him and Gabriel outside the milkshake parlour. Mainly focusing on the fact that they looked like a couple, Sam was sure. He screwed up the paper in his hand, running out of the building as fast as his legs could take him. Unbeknownst to him, waiting at the door was Crowley, who stuck a copy of the picture onto his bag as he ran by. 

Tears had formed in Sam's eyes by the time he'd reached Dean's impala, his brother looking confused. 

"Hey, Sam, where is everyone?" He asked without looking at his brother, instead his eyes were focused on the empty play ground. 

"Inside." As the hurt was evident in Sam's tone, Dean immediately looked at him. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. 

Sam passed the scrunched up paper. "Everyone knows, Dean. Azazel-" 

"You should walk home." Dean cut him off, grabing the picture. 

"What, why?" 

"You probably don't wanna be here to witness what's about to happen." And with that, Dean stormed off back towards the building. 

Sam spun around quickly, "Dean!"

  "Go home, Sam!" 

Knowing he was only looking out for him, Sam sighed and began the walk home. 

\----

Dean burst in through the doors almost dramatically, scowling. 

"Get lost, all of you!" Dean yelled, and everyone seemed afraid to see the captain of the football team angry, hoping they'd done nothing.

  As people began to leave, Dean's eyes searched until they found Azazel, trying to leave. He marched over, grabbing his shirt, spinning him round to face him and shoving him up against the closest wall.

"Not, you." Dean growled. 

Azazel didn't speak, but only tried to pry Dean's hand from his shirt. Dean's free hand lifted up, and as he balled it into a fist it collided with Azazel's face. He then dropped his grip, letting the boy drop to the ground. After he had got his bearings, Azazel tried to punch Dean back, but his wrist was caught by Dean's vice-like grip. He twisted the arm, a yell of pain escaping Azazel who then kicked his foot up between Dean's legs. Dean had let go, backing up slightly, doubling over. As he looked up, he met Azazel's fist and felt blood run from his nose. He didn't let that stop him, though, and swung his own fist under Azazel's chin, knocking his face up into the air. 

A group of student's had gathered by now, and Dean could hear the confused yell of a teacher near by. Taking advantage of Azazel's weariness from his last punch, Dean's hand wrapped around his throat. Azazel choked a little, and Dean brought his face to his eye level. 

"This isn't over." He warned, before letting go of his grip and walking back out to his impala, wiping blood from his face. 

******

Sam had thrown his bag down as he entered the house, headed straight to his room. 

"How was school?" He heard, the voice belonging to his dad. 

Sam stopped halfway through the corridor, a confused look on his face. He wasn't used to his dad being home at this time, let alone asking him about his day. The events of the day filling his mind, Sam sighed before replying. 

"Fine, thanks." 

With that he headed to his room, ignoring the sound of footsteps. John left the kitchen to see if his son was still in sight, but the paper attached to his bag caught his eye. Wondering if it was a letter he needed to read, he walked over and grabbed it, flipping it around.  His face changed. Anger bubbled inside of him. 

"Sam?" 

Confused, Sam left his bedroom and headed for the living room. 

"Yeah? What's-" He cut himself short, heart beat racing for the 3rd time today as he saw the picture in his dad's hand. 

"What's this?" John inquired.

 "Uh, what do you mean?" Sam tried to sound convincing, but he was almost sure it wasn't working. 

"This." John's voice sounded more serious, and he spun the picture around. 

Sam stared for a few seconds, and he opened his mouth to speak. Then, the door opened. Sam would have to thank Dean later. 

"Hey Sam. Hey, dad?"  Dean sounded as confused as Sam was.

  "Dean?" John turned around to look at him. "Why're you bleeding?"

  "I am?" Dean dabbed a finger at his nose bridge, having thought the bleeding had stopped. "Oh. I am." 

"Were you in a fight?" Sam saw John's fist clench into a fist at his side. 

"Uh.. No, hm, I must've been when I.. Hit myself on the car door, earlier." Dean sighed under his breath at how bad his excuse was. 

"You're both lucky I'm not telling you to pack your bags." John stated, scrunching up the picture in his hand and throwing it to the floor. 

" _One_ more thing, and we're gone. No questions. You're on thin ice." 

And with that, he brushed past Dean and headed out of the door, leaving the brothers looking at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, stuff is going dooown. In the remaining chapters, more will happen, brothers will be sad, and I'll address Harbury and Destiel some more. I'll also try not to take a month or more to upload this time... Sorry. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and comments and Kudos' are greatly appreciated! ♡


	9. Fooled Around and Fell in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my wow, I am so so sorry that this update is so late. I said I wouldn't take a month... Im terrible, sorry. This chapter felt super difficult to write... But hey, I'm sure this is a chapter you've all been waiting for.

The two had stood in silence for a few minutes, and only when they heard the sound of a car leaving the driveway did either of them speak. 

"Are you alright?" Sam asked quietly, motioning to Dean's nose.

  "Yeah. It ain't broken, I'll live. Are you?" 

Sam shrugged, before slumping down on the sofa. 

"Gabriel's probably never going to speak to me again, I just got outed to the whole school and dad's most likely gonna make us move. I'm great." 

Dean sighed, walking over to sit next to Sam. He put an arm around his little brother, pulling him in for a hug. 

"It'll be fine, Sam. We just gotta keep our heads down, and dad'll forget about moving." 

Sam nodded a little. "I guess." 

"Since he probably wont come back for the rest of the night, how about we invite Charlie, Jo and Cas round? And if he wants, I guess Cas could invite Gabe too." 

A small smile appeared on Sam's face. "I'd like that." 

***

Around half an hour later and everyone was there, and to Sam's utmost surprise, Gabriel was too. They all sat themselves on the sofa in their respectable pairs, but continued to talk as a group.

"Dean, I saw Azazel leaving school today. What on earth did you do to the kid?" Jo asked, trying not to laugh as she spoke. 

"Gave him what he deserves." Dean shrugged, a smug smile on his face. 

Jo just shook her head, not hiding her smile as she moved a little closer to Charlie. 

"Y'know, Dean, as much as I'm thankful for what you did, Azazel will proobably get his 'gang' on you." Gabriel said, air quoting gang. 

 

"Maybe, but he doesn't have a football team to back him up." Dean grinned. 

"Valid point." Gabriel turned to face Sam. "I am so glad you have an obnoxious jock for a brother." 

Sam laughed a bit, even more when he looked at Dean's face.

  "Gee, thanks." Dean said, getting up to grab some beers from the fridge. "Who wants one?" 

Gabriel and Jo's hands shot up, and so Dean grabbed 2 extras and passed them over before sitting down. 

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking, Gabriel?" Cas asked, staring over at his brother.

  "Aren't you a little young to be my mom, Cassie?" 

Dean tried to bite back a laugh as he consoled Cas. "Lighten up, buddy, I'm a mature adult. He's safe to drink here." 

"Dean, knowing you're the 'responsible adult' here doesn't give me much comfort." Cas snapped back sarcastically, Dean looking fake-hurt in return. 

"You two sound like an old married couple." Charlie stated, staring at the two.

  "At least we don't flirt like love-stricken school girls." Dean bit back, lifting his brows.

  "That's what you think." Jo mumbled just loud enough to be heard, making everyone -bar Cas and Dean- start laughing.

  The group went on like that for hours, enjoying each other's company and having a good time, before realising it was rather late. Dean sighed at the fact that he'd have to act like a responsible -kill joy- adult, but he put his hands down on the couch and pushed himself up, stirring Cas who was drifting off against his shoulder. 

"Any you guys need a lift back? It's almost midnight." 

All looked up at him, before everyone but Sam nodded. Dean returned the nod, wandering to get his keys. 

Charlie and Jo stood together, not bothering to untangle their hands, earning Charlie a grin from Sam as they walked by. Next to get up was Cas, who tiredly walked over towards Dean, almost having to lean on him. Then, as Gabriel checked those guys weren't looking, he turned towards Sam and leaned in, pressing their lips together quickly. Sam looked speechless, and Gabriel smiled.

  "Goodnight." He then got up, joining the rest of the group.

  Sams gobsmacked lips quirked up into a small smile, as he stood up to see everyone out. 

"Night, guys." Sam said, opening the door for them as they all trailed out. 

"Dean," Sam said in a hushed tone, catching his brothers attention before he'd gone out of the door.

  "Hm?"

  "Please get back before dad." 

"I will, Sammy. Promise."

****

Sam laid on his bed, trying to occupy himself waiting for Dean and dreading the return of his dad. He tensed up at the sound of a car pulling up to the house, only relaxing when he heard Dean call out to him. After responding and saying goodnight, he let himself drift off to sleep.

****

The next day at school, teasing was relentless. Sam hadn't really expected any less. He and Charlie manouvered their way to the classes through crowds of judgeful kids. Sam sighed, half with content and half with annoyance as they finally reached their class.

 When they got inside and to their seats, Sam fell silent. He didn't bother to talk to anyone, and he imagined Gabe would be doing the same. Sam figured that there's maybe gonna be some unspoken pact that at school they'll keep their distance till this whole thing died down.

However, he didn't expect this to continue.

  ***

Gabriel had brushed Sam off for a whole week now. He didn't give him so much as a glance when they passed in corridors, and he didn't speak to him in class, either. Sam was this close to giving up on whatever relationship they had formed over the last couple of weeks. He'd asked Charlie for her advice, and she told him to wait for a few more days before giving up. But that was probably biased, because she thought they were adorable together. But he was going with it anyway, he'd given until the end of the week. 

He was sat in his last class of the week, English, and Gabriel hadn't even showed up. He sighed, upset that he couldn't even give things one last try. Sat alone at the back of the class, he was trying to ignore everyone else as he got on with the work set. However, his attention was grabbed much like everyone elses when Gordon Walker stormed into their classroom unannounced. 

"Gabriel Novak's on the roof!" He yelled, before running out of the classroom and then presumably outside. 

It didn't take long for the class to follow suit, everyone getting up and running out. Sam was at the tail end of all this, slightly more cautious to follow. His teacher, however, was stuck in the middle of it, trying to calm the class down, to no avail. As Sam and his class finally got outside, Sam struggled through the crowd to get slightly closer so he could see exactly what Gabriel was planning.

As Gabriel grinned down at everyone with that sugary sweet smile of his, Sam couldn't help but return it even if it wasn't directed at him. What? The boy was simply intoxicating. 

"Now," Gabriel started into a megaphone, completely ignoring teachers' yells of protests.  "There's this one guy in this school. I've hung out with him a while, and lemme say, he's pretty cool." Gabriel strode around on the roof as he spoke, eventually letting his gaze meet Sam's, smiling widely.

"And y'know, he's been the victim of one of my pranks. A pretty harsh one, actually, but that's wa-ay in the past now. Right, Sammio?" Gabriel's grin only seemed to widen, his teeth shining in the sun as the whole school seemed to turn to look at Sam.

Sam felt a blush rising under many eyes, and he squirmed slightly out of discomfort. 

"Alright, eyes back on me." Gabriel said, waiting as the school averted their gaze back.

 "So, me and this guy... We've shared some experiences, which actually most of you know about now." Gabriel did his signature eyebrow wiggling.

  "Y'know, the usual. Hugging, cuddling, getting stuck in school together... And oh yeah, that one time we made out." Gabriel's smile faded into a smirk, and Sam's eyes widened out of shock. 

No one was supposed to know about that kiss, and yet, the whole school did now. He was probably in for a lot more teasing. Sam was pretty sure one kid was recording all of this. 

"But it got me thinkin', none of it's ever been official. And because I know just how much he loves my singing," Gabriel chuckled once, "I thought I'd serenade him. In front of you all!" 

He widened out his arms for a second, dropping the megaphone. Turning from the crowd for a second, he grabbed a boom box, and put on 'Sugar, Sugar' on full blast, grabbing his megaphone again. 

" _Sugar, Oh honey honey_ " He started, 

" _You are my candy, boy, and you got me wantin' you_."

Gabriel sung as loudly as possible, and that was further amplified by the megaphone. Smiling as he waited for the next verse, Gabriel locked his gaze with Sam's.

  " _I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you_ ," 

" _I just cant believe the wonder of this feeling_ ," 

Gabriel paused the music after that, not letting his gaze leave Sams. 

"So Sam, what d'you say? Will you be my boyfriend?" The entirety of the school gasped, all shuffling to look at Sam as they awaited his response. 

Blushing, Sam smiled with a nod.

  "Sorry, what?" Gabriel called, before shrugging once at Sam's eye roll.

"Why don't you come down here and I'll show you my answer!" Sam yelled, and Gabriel had disappeared within a second.

He wanted to care about the probable reactions of the kids around him but at this second in time nothing but Gabriel mattered. 

 Appearing across the playground only a few seconds later, he started up the music again as he looked at Sam. The crowds of pupils parted, leaving a pathway from Gabriel to Sam. Gabriel had to use all his resistance to not run over, but to give the people a show, he went with walking, as pupils 'aww'ed and cheered as the two got closer.  Honestly, Sam wasn't shocked at how easily high schoolers changed their tone. 

As he reached Sam, Gabriel smiled before pulling him in for a kiss.  "Yes," Sam mumbled into Gabriel's lips in between their kiss, putting his hands around his neck. Gabriel moved his own hands to hold Sam's waist, pulling him in closer. 

Their fairytale moment didn't last, as the two got pulled apart by teachers. Their lips not wanting to part, it was really reluctant, but the two remained smiling as they were being pulled back. Gabriel waved a little as he was took inside, and Sam laughed once.Nothing the teachers could do would be able to dampen Sam's mood right now.

Or, maybe something could.

  As Sam was led inside, he saw a silhouette behind the door of the principal's room. He didn't think much of it, he was way too happy to care right now. 

Until he walked in.

There to greet him with the most intimidating, terrifying glare Sam has ever come into contact with, stood a looming man, arms tightly crossed over his chest.

"Dad?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I cant let San catch a break, can I?   
> Okay this is a rushed update because this week I'm busy with GISHWHES! But I'll try and write /something/.   
> We've reached the last leg of the fic, now :(( 3 chapters to go. I plan on giving you guys a lot of closure on the other ships in this fic as well as sabriel, so don't worry about that..   
> Sorry for a long notes section! Commets and Kudos' are always appreciated, per usual :) <3


	10. Cherry Bomb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam faces the wrath of his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry for how long this took!! Hope it's the wait, and that you enjoy it! Warnings for slight homophobia, nothing too serious, just John Winchester being John Winchester really.

"Dad?" Sam gulped. 

 

"Sam." John responded. He was calm... Too calm, Sam decided. 

 

"Uh... I'm sorry?" Sam said quietly, struggling under the gazes of both his principal and his dad. 

 

"We'll talk about it at home." 

 

With that, John left the room. 

 

"Sam, I hope you understand that I'm going to have to punish you and Gabriel for this stunt." His principal said, surprisingly gently, and Sam nodded. 

 

"Good. Now, I'd go follow your father." 

 

Sam gave another nod as he looked to the floor, before hurrying outside. 

 

 

On his way to the impala, Dean jogged over to him. Without saying anything, he gave Sam a comforting look. Sam just gave a half hearted smile as they both continued on the seemingly mile long walk to their car. Dean sat in the front seat, leaving Sam in the back. The entire drive home was silent, tension suffocatingly thick in the air.

 

*******

 

As they got inside, Dean walked into his room with an almost apologetic look to Sam. Sam braced himself, fiddling with the end of his button down shirt, not daring to look up at his father. 

 

"Boyfriend." John said, disgustingly. 

 

Sam said nothing. 

 

"No son of mine will be having a boyfriend, Sam." 

 

"Mom would've supported me." Sam mumbled, taking in a sharp breath when he realised what he'd just said.

 

"Don't you  _dare_ bring her into this." John said, seemingly taken aback by Sam. 

 

"There's no way I'm letting you stay at that school. We'll have to move again." 

 

"Dad, no! You can't make us move again!" 

 

"You need to face up to your mistakes."

 

"Loving someone isn't a mistake!" Sam yelled with new found anger. 

 

"It is when you love another boy." 

 

"No it's not." Sam said, more hurt than angry now. 

 

"Well we're moving either way, so I don't see why it matters." And with that, John walked away into his room. 

Instead of going into his, Sam walked into Dean's room, who was waiting with open arms. As soon as he felt the embrace, tears trailed down his face. Dean didn't say anything, he didn't need to. As long as they had each other, they always made it through things. This was just going to be harder to get over.  Sam didn't bother going into his own room last night. Dean had always kept a spare mattress in his room for these times. Although, Sam wasn't expecting to get much sleep tonight, his mind drowned in thought. Some of them were happy, how he was trying to comprehend that Gabriel had just asked him out in front the entire school, however worse thoughts had to follow, for example, how he now had to tell Gabriel that he was moving. From plenty of experience, Sam knew they had 2 or 3 weeks before they left. He knew he'd have to tell Gabriel soon, but the selfish part of him wanted to enjoy the time they had together.

 

Dean, too, was experiencing the same sort of thoughts tonight. Cas. The only name running round his head right now, the only thing he could bring himself to think about. He'd always liked girls, right? And after that conversation he had to hear between his brother and dad, he tried to engrave that thought into his mind further. His fathers approval was always something he strived for, so to turn around and tell him that he, too, might perhaps kind of have feelings for another boy was  _not_ an option. He hoped he could figure it out, still spending time with Cas, before they left. Maybe it was just a passing thing. He hoped that was true, but he also had a feeling that it wasn't. 

 

 

*********

 

That weekend, as one could imagine, Sam headed straight to Gabriel's house when his dad left in the morning without a word.

 

Smile beaming, Sam knocked onto Gabriel's door.

 

"Samster!" Gabriel exclaimed happily. He leaned over straight away for a kiss. It was chaste, but Gabriel meant it to be that way.

 

Sam felt a slight blush creeping onto his face, so he walked into his boyfriend's -that was still shocking to say- house.

 

"I don't know why you hide your blush, it's adorable." Gabriel smirked, shutting the door with his foot and following after Sam.

 

They sat down on the couch in the lounge, Gabriel putting on the TV, which they were sure they'd end up ignoring anyways, and went to sit next to Sam, their thighs touching.

 

Gabriel was choosing some sitcom to put on, and instead of looking at the choices of shows, Sam just stared at Gabriel, a soft smile of admiration on his face. 

 

"What?" Gabriel asked, a goofy smile taking over his lips as he clicked on the one he was on, turning to face Sam. He was sure someone could be hypnotised by those eyes of his.

 

 

"Nothing." Sam replied, smile remaining, "Just thinking about how lucky I am." 

 

Gabriel playfully hit his arm. "Nerd."

 

"Jerk." Sam replied, equally as playful, before shifting so he could lean his shoulder against Gabriel's.

 

"I'm glad I finally asked you out, Sammy, 'cause now I can do this."

 

Gabriel placed two fingers under Sam's chin and gently pushed it up, leaning across to place a kiss on Sam's lips.

 

Sam couldn't help but have his mind go to the fact that soon Gabriel _couldn't_ just do that soon. That he'd be gone soon. That they'd have to break up soon. His stomach dropped, and he didn't realise that there was a tear falling from his eye. He wiped it away with his sleeve quickly, despite being certain that Gabriel had seen it anyways.

 

"Sam?" This was one of the first times Sam could hear hurt in Gabriel's voice, instead of playfulness or sarcasm or just happiness. One of the only times he'd called him Sam. And that broke him.

 

"Sam, what's wrong?"

 

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a choked sob, and then he found himself gripping onto Gabriel's shirt for comfort, head leaning on his shoulder.

 

Gabriel didn't say anything else, just rubbed a comforting hand down Sam's back.

 

 

******

 

After what must have been around 2 hours, Sam felt his eyes flicker open. He didn't remember falling asleep.

 

He was still pressed against Gabriel's shoulder. Looking up, he found himself staring into whiskey-coloured eyes.

 

"You stayed here?" Sam asked softly.

 

"Course." Gabriel replied simply.

 

"Sorry," Sam went quiet. "I wasn't expecting that."

 

Gabriel laughed a little. "Makes two of us. You gonna tell me what's up?"

 

Sam paused. His heart was pounding, he was sure his breaths became short and fast, and his hands shook. He had to tell Gabriel.

 

"I'm moving." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever be happy?  
> Sorry oh my god I think almost every chapter has ended with a cliff hanger.  
> As usual comments and kudos' are always appreciated, hope you liked this chapter!


	11. Spirit in the Sky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all -kinda- worrying about the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! Yes, sorry for how long this took. To make up it, here's a happy (mostly) chapter. It's kind of messy, so I hope you can make sense of it, but the POV does keep changing because, as promised, I've focused more on destiel here, and added some harbury! Obviously, Sam and Gabe are still there, but to me this chapter does feel kinda destiel heavy. But with this being the second to last chapter, I felt like we needed some destiel/harbury focused parts. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'd say it's one of my faves!

Dean had already invited Cas round that morning. If he knew they had limited time, he planned to make the most out of it.

 

"Hey, Cas." Dean said, smiling as he opened the door to see Cas, blue eyes looking into green.

 

"Hello, Dean."  Cas gave a shy smile.

 

Dean moved aside to allow Cas to come in, and he did just that. He went over to the sofa, and after shutting the door Dean followed suite.

 

"We don't really have any food in, so I was thinking we could order take out? Sorry for asking you to come round randomly, I just needed-" Dean was cut off.

 

Lips colliding, Dean's eyes widened greatly, Cas' softly closed. Dean didn't quite know how to react, different thoughts were causing a haze to form in his mind and he was frozen completely. Cas became nervous, cracking open an eye to see Dean's shocked looking face. He slowly, reluctantly, pulled back. He stared at Dean for a few seconds, the same speechless look remained on his face.

 

"Um, sorry about that. I- uh, sorry." Cas started to fiddle with the end of his t-shirt, heart pounding rapidly.

 

Cas' voice snapped Dean back to reality, but he still didn't have the ability to take in all that just happened. He blinked a few times, before getting up and backing away slightly, before stumbling on the side of the sofa, turning, and rushing into his room. Once inside, he let out the breath he subconsciously was holding in. He wasn't _upset_ that Cas had kissed him. He was shocked, happy, ~~in love,~~ confused, and almost every other emotion he could think of.

 

Was he leading Cas on? He hadn't told him they are moving yet, so by letting him kiss him, was he just leading him on? Would telling him upset Cas? _Of course it would_ his subconscious told him. Then, he remembered he'd just ran away from the boy who _kissed_ him without saying anything.

 

\--------------------------

 

"Gabriel, I know that's a lot to take in and I'm sorry, I didn't want to move, in fact I tried! I tried to convince my dad but now he knows about us and he's never going to let me stay and-"

 

"I love you." Gabriel interrupted Sam.

 

"What?" Sam asked quietly, fully aware of what Gabriel had just said.

 

"I love you, Sam." Gabriel repeated, looking up into Sam's eyes

 

Sam stared at Gabriel. He felt like every second he spent with him flashed in front of his eyes, _like some rom-com_ , he could imagine Charlie commenting, as he did. His stomach flipped. Heart racing, a smile formed on his face. Sam grabbed Gabriel's face, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

\----------------------------

 

"Something's wrong." Charlie said, tapping her phone against the palm of her hand, pacing around Jo's room.

 

"I'm sure they're fine, Charlie, you're worrying too much."

 

"No, I saw John's car in the parking lot yesterday!" She sighed, flopping down onto Jo's bed, looking up at her girlfriend.

 

"Dean drives it too, y'know."

 

"Yeah, but yesterday he didn't. He walked with me and Sam."

 

Jo reached down, giving a reassuring smile as she brushed strands of red hair from Charlie's face, continuing to stroke her hair to calm her down.

 

Charlie smiled a little, "You're the best."

 

Jo returned the smile "I know."

 

Charlie looked at her phone again. "Maybe I should try ringing him again." She said, leaning up to stand up again.

 

"Charlie!" Jo said through a short laugh at how ridiculous she was being, pushing her back down onto the bed, shifting so she was laying next to her.

 

"He's probably with Gabriel," Charlie nodded at that, "Doing something I wish we were." Jo smirked. 

 

Charlie rolled onto her side, leaning towards Jo and pressing a kiss on her lips.

 

"That?"

 

"Mhm." Jo mumbled, already moving her lips back against Charlie's, moving her hand to her waist, pulling her in closer. Charlie's hand rested on the back of Jo's neck, gently grabbing at her hair.

 

 

\-------------

 

"I love you, too." Sam whispered, pulling back from Gabriel.

 

Gabriel smiled, laying back on the sofa. Sam lay down, too, getting into a comfortable cuddling position.

 

"If you are moving, we'll spend every day together until then. Besides, we're going to the same college, remember?"

 

Sam smiled lightly, nodding. "Deal."

 

"Until then, we should watch some movies. How does avengers sound?"

 

\-------------------

 

 

Dean braced himself, and pulled open his bedroom door.

 

"Hey, Cas, you still here?" He asked softly.

 

"Sorry, Dean, I shouldn't have done that." Cas said quietly.

 

"No, no, you aren't the one that needs to apologise. I ran off."

 

"Because I kissed you."

 

"I mean, yeah, but that wasn't _technically_ why. I, uh, gotta tell you something."  Dean was already walking over as he was talking, so he sat down next to Cas.

 

"I'm.. moving. I didn't wanna lead you on or hurt you. To tell 'ya the truth, I don't even know what was going through my mind when I got up."

 

"That's.. That's understandable, Dean. Do you have to go?" He asked, and Dean swore -but wouldn't bring it up- that he heard his voice crack slightly.

 

"Yeah, sorry buddy. My dad doesn't take.... Things lightly."

 

Cas thought for a moment. "You mean Sam and Gabriel?"

 

Dean nodded. "He means well, but..."

 

"But he's extremely, grossly homophobic."

 

"Say it like it is, Cas." Dean chuckled a little bit.

 

Cas tilted his head slightly, "I did."

 

Dean smiled, looking up at Cas. "Figure of speech."

 

Dean realised, finally, that he felt more than friendship towards Cas. Like now, he could make him smile when he felt the lowest of the low. His kiss could make his brain shut down, hypnotise him, almost. Cas meant the world to Dean, and now his world was being torn apart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a cliff hanger! Kinda sad, but for once I've left you without a cliff hanger. I hoped you liked it! I'm not good at writing destiel so, sorry about how bad it was, and this was my first experience with writing harbury! Feel free to let me know what you thought of it! 
> 
> LAST CHAPTER NEXT, OH NO :(( It'll be sad, I apologise in advance. I'm kinda sad to be at the end, I'm so attached to this fic, wow. But! I will be going through each chapter and possibly heavily editing, so once it's finished be sure to keep coming back, and you never know, there could be more (technically). I just think I don't wanna let this go :(. 
> 
> Anyway, comments and Kudos' are greatly appreciated.


	12. I want you back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. I don't want to finish! This is the first piece of fiction I've ever had the dedication and motivation to finish. And, quite a lot of that is down to you guys. If this hadn't gotten hits, kudos, or lovely, lovely feedback I probably wouldn't have finished it. I've had ups and downs with this fic, and I've been a terrible updater (sorry). But looking through the comments seriously helped. I know I'm having a chick flick moment (as Dean would say) but I feel like it's okay, because this is big to me. Thank you guys for coming on this journey with me, it's been a long one (over a year! I celebrated the year anniversary, by the way). This chapter is long because I feel like I was just trying to pro-long having to write the ending, which I don't like, and I might end up changing in a while. I've never written an ending after having written a whole piece of work, so cut me some slack. I might be editing this fic soon, so look out for some subtle changes if you ever look back at this fic. For the last time (*sobs*) I hope you enjoy.

 Sam and Gabriel decided not to talk about the moving situation until it was happening, and enjoy the time they had left. So, the next day, they headed out to the cinema. 

"What shall we watch?" Sam asked, taking hold of Gabriel's hand as they stepped off of the bus and began the walk to the cinema.

"How does Star wars sound? That's out now isn't it?" Gabriel said, swaying his arm a little, causing Sam too as well.

Sam looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiling before replying "You're kidding.. You got us tickets?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah I did!" Gabriel pulled them out from his pocket, smiling as he waved them about.

 

It was mid December, so of course everywhere was decorated for Christmas. Sam sighed softly as they walked towards the cinema, admiring the lights hung from buildings, the music playing quietly in the shopping centre they needed to walk through, the displays in shop windows, and the stunning tree that no one could miss. This was perfect. He was holding the hand of the boy he loved, surrounded by good vibes, fun music and beautiful scenery. 

"Earth to Sam!" Gabriel laughed, and Sam turned his head to look at him.

"Hm?"

 "Hypnotised by consumerism, are we?" He smirked.

 "Shut up, it's pretty."

 "Maybe we should buy you some antlers!" Gabriel said happily.

 "Only if you get elf ears." Sam retorted with a smile.

"Deal!" Gabriel said, to Sam's surprise, causing him to laugh.

"All right. After the film, though, or we'll miss it."

"You mean you'd make us miss it because I'd have to psychically pick you up and carry you out of any store with Christmas decorations in it." Gabriel joked.

 "Like you could pick me up."

 

****

 

At the cinema, Gabriel was trying to juggle a milkshake, a regular drink, popcorn and a bag of sweets as they headed into their screening room. 

"Who's hypnotised by consumerism now, hm?" Sam joked, easily carrying his drink and popcorn.

"Hey, this is the good stuff."

"For $100, sure."

"Worth it." Gabriel mumbled, sipping at his milkshake, making a face of pure pleasure.

"Jeez, want me to leave you two alone?"

"Sammio, this is a milkshake made with _Ben and Jerrys ice cream._ It would be a crime to not enjoy it this much."

Sam shook his head with a laugh, holding open the door for Gabriel, who smiled appreciatively.

Both of them were fully entranced in the film, but that didn't stop them from holding hands, and having Gabriel slowly lay his head on Sam' shoulder. Sam turned his head slightly to place a small kiss onto Gabriel's hair, before turning back to watch the film. Gabriel sighed happily, but he couldn't tell if the feeling in his stomach was caused by Sam or the amount of candy he'd eaten.

 

********

 

"I think these ones," Gabriel said, placing the headband atop Sam's head. There were reindeer antlers and small ears, with little holly leaves as well.

Sam laughed a little, before placing a hat on Gabriel. It was a classic stripy elf hat, complete with fabric elf ears at the side. 

"I love it!" Gabriel smiled, before taking off the hat and grabbing Sam's antlers before heading to the till. 

**********

 

Gabriel and Sam had walked part way home together after the film, hand in hand, laughing and joking the whole way. They were a little sad when they needed to part, but didn't leave each other without a kiss goodbye. Sam began his walk home, before getting a text from Dean

" **dads drunk. im with cas, don't go home."**

Sam's heart sunk a little, worried about Dean.

" **Are you hurt?** "  He replied, before taking a turn to head to Charlie's instead, since Gabriel had to help his mum out with something.

" **fine, sammy.** "

Sam sighed with relief, but still had his doubts because he's heard Dean tell him he was 'fine' after being in a fight with someone who had picked on Sam. Still, he headed to Charlie's as Dean had told him not to go home. He'd make sure to question Dean properly later.

 

******

 

Dean stood on the corner of the road the Novak's house was on, texting Cas with shaky hands.

" **cas, u in? need help. outside.** "

He didn't want to worry Sam so he had said he was fine, but in all honesty he was bleeding and injured, and couldn't clean himself up since he'd left the house with no intentions of going back for a while.

" **On my way out, Dean. Come to the door?** "

Dean did just that, heading towards the door, trying to cover up his bloody face the best he could with his jacket sleeve. Cas' face dropped immediately upon seeing Dean, rushing to his side. He wrapped an arm protectively around Dean's shoulder, leading him into the house and up to the bathroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and sat Dean down on the edge of the bathtub. He quickly locked the door and grabbed a wash cloth. He ran it under warm water, and moved towards Dean's face, gently moving his sleeve covered arm away. He slowly started dabbing at the cut on Dean's face, and his bleeding nose.

"Dean..." Cas said softly.

Dean looked down, fiddling with his jacket.

"What happened?" Cas kept his voice quiet.

"Dad.. He was drunk, saying things about Sam."

Cas paused, looking Dean in the eyes. He said nothing more, just leaned forewords to give Dean a hug. Dean seemed shocked. Cas, not counting the kiss the other day, had never initiated contact like this. In fact, Dean was sure he didn't properly understand when or when not to comfort someone psychically. So this was a change. A change that Dean was in no way going to complain about, but a change nonetheless. Dean slowly lifted his arms, reciprocating the hug, closing his eyes and just accepting the comfort and warmth this made him feel.

 

************

 

Sam knocked slowly on Charlie's door, sure he'd be yelled at for not seeing her since Friday, or really answering her texts. To Sam's surprise, when Charlie opened the door, she pulled him into a hug. Sam let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding in.

"You're okay." Charlie stated as she pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah. I'm good." Sam smiled a little.

"So why didn't you answer my texts?! I was worried sick about you, Samuel!" Charlie hit him playfully on the arm.

Sam laughed a bit, glad to see this side of Charlie again.

"This isn't a laughing matter! I had to have Jo keep me sane!"

"So, what you're saying is, I did you a favour?"

"Sam!" Charlie yelled through a laugh.

They headed upstairs into Charlie's room, and Sam began to get a sinking feeling. He knew Charlie would ask what happened on Friday, and he knew he'd have to tell her he was moving. Maybe later. Hopefully later.

 

********

 

Dean and Cas kept their embrace for what felt like hours. In reality, it was about a minute and a half. When Cas finally pulled back, Dean deflated a little bit. Cas went back to dabbing at Dean's face, but this time, Dean watched him carefully with a loving gaze.

"Won't Sam and Gabriel be back soon?" Dean asked.

"No, Gabriel's with my mother, I think they've gone Christmas shopping. She leaves it this late every year, then panics and gets one of us to go help her."

Dean nodded slightly.

"Stay still." Cas ordered, but his voice was so caring it didn't feel like one. He placed his free hand on the back of Dean's head, fingers nestling in his soft hair as he wiped away blood from Dean's nose.

"I'm worried about you, Dean. Your father acts out like this and... And, when you move I won't be there to patch you up." Cas took away the cloth to wash it with one hand, moving his gaze but keeping his hand on Dean's head.

Dean leaned back into his hand slightly, before sighing. "I'll try not to get into fights with him, I promise. As soon as I can, I'll bring Sam back here. Away from him. We'll try and visit, 'till then." He said, not too sure how truthful his words were.

Cas gave a small nod, bringing back the warm cloth to get rid of the little blood left, and warm Dean up some, since he'd just walked over here in just a thin t-shirt and jacket. Once he was finished, he reluctantly moved his hand away, and left the cloth in the sink. Cas guided Dean up, aware he didn't need his help anymore, but he wasn't exactly saying no. He took Dean to his room, sat him down on the bed and headed back towards the door.

"I'll be back in a second."

Dean relaxed slightly on Cas' bed looking around the room aimlessly. He let himself fall backwards so he was laying down staring at the ceiling.

Cas came back after a while, holding two mugs in his hands. Dean looked up, and then smiled at him before sitting up properly once more. He gladly took one of the mugs from Cas, and glanced down in it to see hot chocolate.

"I thought it might make you feel better."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean said with a lopsided smile.

 

********

 

Sam and Charlie sat down on her bed, and Charlie turned to look directly at Sam.

"So... Friday." She started, and Sam became a little uncomfortable.

"So... Jo?" Sam said, trying to change subject.

"C'mon, Sam, you know we need to talk about Friday."

Sam sighed, moving his gaze so he no longer had eye contact with Charlie, and instead was looking at his own lap.

"Dad's.. He's, uh. We're moving." Sam sighed, closing his eyes, waiting for the wrath of Charlie.

That was far from what he got, though, as instead, he felt warm arms wrap around his frame. Sam, at first, stiffened, but as he opened his eyes and saw pure sympathy in Charlie's expression, he relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Charlie-"

"It's not your fault, Sam."

And with that, they fell back into a not uncomfortable silence again, Sam lifting his hands slightly to rub Charlie's arm as his way of hugging back, since her hugs were constricting as always.

"When are you guys going?" She asked, pulling back from the hug.

"End of winter break."

"So, this'll be your last week at school?"

Sam nodded.

"We still have Christmas though, right?"

Another nod.

"And Gabriel knows?"

Sam hesitated a little, having it dawn on him again that he'll be leaving Gabriel. He nodded again.

"That settles it, then. We don't mention it again 'till it's happening, and me, Jo, you and Gabriel are going on tons of double dates in the holiday. 'Kay?"

Sam smiled again. "Yeah, sounds good. Thank you Charlie. I love you."

"Love you too, nerd. Don't get too sappy on me."

The two laughed a little bit.

"So, Lego Lord of the Rings?" Charlie grabbed the game, waving it a bit.

"Do you have to ask?" Sam replied eagerly, grabbing a controller.

 

******

Dean and Cas sat, drinking their hot chocolate and talking occasionally. It wasn't awkward, they just didn't have the right words. Until Dean did.

"Cas, about the other day..." He started.

"I was wrong to do that, I know, Dean."

"No, no, you weren't. Actually... I was thinking, because, well, we still have a few weeks left and we could even try long distance- I mean, if you want to, uh-"

"I'd love to be your boyfriend, Dean."

Dean smiled a little. "Good, because otherwise this _would_ be awkward." And with that, Dean put down his mug and pulled Cas in to kiss him. Cas dropped his own -luckily empty- mug, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, leaning back until he was on the bed, and then flipped the two over, deepening the kiss.

 

********

 

Sam and Dean's last week at school was actually good, considering the situation that they tried not to think about. Sam had gotten all A's and a few B's in his winter exams, and Dean had scored the winning point in the team's last game of the season. Sam and Gabriel were free to be together, never apart unless they had different classes. Even Dean and Cas held hands around the school, and thanks to Gabriel's stunt last week, received only positive comments. It was a good week. On the last day, the school were taking the students ice staking. That was the thing everyone was looking forward to. Sam and Dean managed to put aside enough money to go, too, so they were getting ready on the Friday morning with smiles on their faces. Their dad had already left, so Cas, Gabriel, Charlie and Jo had came round for breakfast, too.

"You all ready to get schooled on that ice rink?" Charlie asked, lounging on the sofa as Sam pulled on a sweater.

"Hah, you will _not_ be better than me, the Ice King." Gabriel responded, walking over with a royal-like wave of his hand.

"Excuse you," Jo interrupted, "the _queens_ will be ruling that rink." With that, she leaned down to Charlie and placed a kiss on her lips.

"We can all agree on one thing, though," Sam contributed, tying the laces on his sneakers, "that Dean and Cas won't be doing much skating."

They all burst out into laughter, except a blushing Dean, whereas Cas was smiling and choking back his laughter. Dean lightly hit the back of Sam's head, which only caused him to laugh a little harder.

The bus ride to the ice rink was fun, they were all sat in their respective couples, sat behind each other. Charlie and Jo were sharing headphones, hands intertwined as they occasionally joined in the conversation, being at the back of the three. Sam and Gabriel were in the middle, both trying to see who could make their brother blush the most. At the moment, Sam was winning, because Dean blushed quite easily. After a while, when they didn't think it was humanly possible to blush any more, they decided to stop, and were laughing and talking for the rest of the ride. Cas has his head resting on Dean's shoulder for the most part, almost asleep, so they were quiet for the ride; talking, but not much because Dean would rather that he gets some rest.

When they were inside the building, and they'd all finished putting on their skates, they got ready to go in. Charlie was first, though Gabriel had valiantly tried to go before her. She glided straight onto the ice, and Jo stood admiring her for a minute until Gabriel gave her a light push.

"Stop pining and go skate!" Before Jo could respond, she was stumbling across the rink.

Sam came up next to Gabriel, smiled at him for a second to -successfully- distract him and then pushed him back and rushed onto the ice.

 "Catch me if you can!" He yelled, seemingly okay on the ice.

Once his initial burst of speed was over Sam was sliding and stumbling on the ice. Gabriel laughed a little as he elegantly slid over to his side. "What was it you said, again?" He smirked.

Sam gave a sarcastic smile as he grabbed onto Gabriel's shoulder to regain some balance. They went round the rink, occasionally passing Charlie and Jo. "Where are Dean and Cas?" Sam asked, looking about the rink.

"Probably still getting their skates on, kissing each other or something gross like that."

"Gross, huh?" Sam turned his face to look at Gabriel, pressing a kiss on his lips.

"Eugh, PDA." Charlie tutted, ironically as they came up besides them, her hand intertwined with Jo's.

"Hey, we challenge you to a couples race, two laps around the rink." Jo smiled confidently.

"We're down." Gabriel eagerly responded, grabbing a hold of Sam's hand.

"Okay... 321go!" Jo said quickly, her and Charlie rushing off before Sam and Gabriel comprehended what she said.

"That's cheating!" Sam yelled, as he gripped Gabriel's hand for dear life as they sped to try and catch the others up.

Dean and Cas hadn't even made it to the rink yet, they decided on sitting in the café there for a bit, first. It gave them a look over the rink though, both smiling as they watched their friends and brothers try to race each other. Dean's smile, though, soon faded as he looked down.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, rubbing his thumb over Dean's hand.

"We won't have this, next year." He mumbled.

"Dean, it'll be fine. You're welcome to stay at ours for the holidays, I'm sure Charlie and Jo would agree."

Dean nodded, finishing the coffee he ordered. "Let's go skate, then." He smiled at Cas, despite still feeling sad, and stood up, pulling Cas with him.

When they got down to the rink, Dean found out that skating really wasn't Cas' strong point. He was sliding about like Bambi on the ice, which made Dean laugh a little. Cas then slid over to Dean, grabbing onto his jacket. Dean couldn't stop laughing, earning him a glare from Cas who still couldn't get his feet to stay still on the ice. Finally calming down, Dean helped Cas to stand straight, and grabbed both of his hands.

"C'mon, Bambi. I'll teach you." With that, Dean started skating backwards slowly, pulling Cas along so he could get a feel for the ice.

 

*****

 

When they got back, they all headed to the Novak's. Gabriel showed Charlie and Jo where the games console was, so they were happily occupied. Dean and Cas headed upstairs, so Sam and Gabriel settled on the couch, watching Charlie and Jo fight about Mario Kart. Gabriel was happily cuddled up to Sam, who wrapped his arm around Gabriel, keeping him close 

"Mario Kart: Destroying relationships since 1992." Sam joked, as Charlie argued that her remote was faulty, and her loss was a fluke.

Jo and Charlie mumbled some kind of insult towards Sam, which just made him and Gabriel laugh.

 

*****

 

The first week of the holiday passed quickly, Sam and Dean admittedly spending most of their time at the Novak's. Sam and Gabriel went on some dates, generally small things like picnics. They also joined Charlie and Jo for a double date on the Friday night, at a restaurant. Then, came Christmas. Sam and Dean spent it as they usually do, exchanging small gifts, drinking eggnog (though that was mostly Dean, Sam never really had any, except for this year), and trying to find a take out place that opened on Christmas. They then went round the Novak's in the evening, for the first time feeling slightly nervous in doing so. Neither of them had any experience with a proper family Christmas. Sure, Dean had a few, but they were more pictures in an album or distant memories. There were the few they spent with their Uncle Bobby, but even those they wouldn't deem to be what they see in Christmas movies or what they hear about. So, this made them nervous.

Before they could even open the door, Gabriel was yanking it open, Cas standing behind him. "Merry Christmas!" He yelled in a deep, Santa-esque voice.

"Merry Christmas." Sam and Dean said in accidental unison, both smiling due to Gabriel's greeting. They walked into the house, and Gabriel grabbed Sam's antlers from his grip and onto his head, running upstairs to get his own attire, the elf hat. 

Dean followed Cas towards the living room, Cas stopping him before they passed through the door. Dean shot him a puzzled look, but when Cas pointed up, he knew exactly why they had stopped. Mistletoe. Dean blushed to his ears, thanking any God he could think of that Cas' family were gathered in the dinning room at this point in time. He gave a small smile before leaning close to his boyfriend and kissing him, moving his hands to be around Cas' neck, closing his eyes. However, they abruptly stopped when a flash of a camera shone through their closed eyelids.

"That's one for the picture album!" Laughed Gabriel, a sniggering Sam stood next to him.

Gabriel then pushed Dean and Cas through to the living room and walked under the door, pulling Sam towards him. "Watch and learn, boys."

Gabriel wrapped him arm around Sam's waist, dipping him and stealing a kiss as Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's shoulders for support. After Gabriel pulled Sam back up, he looked over to Dean and Cas again. "That's how you get a mistletoe kiss."

"Calm down, Romeo." Sam smiled as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Oh Juliet, wherefore art thou Juliet." Gabriel said in mock despair, with his best Shakespearean accent as he followed Sam and sat next to him, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

With his free hand, Sam fiddled with the wrapped box in his pocket. He was slightly nervous about what Gabriel's reaction would be, but he was fairly sure he would like it. The Novaks' entered the room, ignoring the mistletoe as they did.

"So, shall we do gifts?"  Becky suggested.

"Sounds good." Gabriel smiled, heading over to the tree. The present was wrapped in bright paper, which was covered with snowman and reindeers. Sam smiled at the wrapping paper, taking the gift from Gabriel.

Gabriel was watching Sam, holding back a grin as he watched him open the gift. When the paper was unravelled, _Of Mice and Men_ was revealed. Sam laughed at the gift, _Of Mice and Men_  being a reminder of when they got stuck in school together.

"Thanks!" Sam said through a laugh.

"You're welcome, but I did get you a proper gift." Gabriel said, pulling out another wrapped box from behind the cushion on his chair. This gift was a lot softer, and as Sam unwrapped it, he figured it was a t-shirt. It was a [nerdy maths t-shirt](http://www.redbubble.com/people/teeagromenaguer/works/20343015-mathematical-love?body_color=white&country_code=GB&p=t-shirt&print_location=front&size=medium&style=mens&utm_campaign=shopping&utm_medium=google_products&utm_source=google&gclid=CLff_970i8sCFbYW0wodO_8E6w).

Sam laughed again, of course this would be Gabriel's gift, thoughtful and meaningful but still a joke.

"Our first conversation, the maths lesson, right?" Sam looked to Gabriel, who nodded with a genuine smile.

Sam then pulled out the wrapped box from his pocket, handing it over to Gabriel. Smiling, Gabriel pulled away at the paper to find a box. Opening the box, was half of a silver love heart on a chain, with the letter 'S' carved into it. Gabriel smiled down at it, then looked up to Sam, who was fiddling with his shirt collar. He then pulled a chain out, which had the other half of the heart, with a 'G' carved into it. Gabriel pulled Sam into a hug, and Sam closed his eyes as he hugged back. Gabriel's family were all cooing, but they didn't care much for it.

Next was Cas and Dean. Cas handed Dean an envelope, which Dean got to opening. When he did, he pulled out a certificate. "My own star?" Dean asked, seeming disbelieving.

Cas nodded, pointing at the name.

Dean laughed a little, "Deastiel."

"Deastiel?" Sam asked with a smirk.

Gabriel coughed obnoxiously, "Credit to me for the name mashing."

"Thank you, Cas. That's... It's beautiful." Dean smiled, pulling out a wrapped box of his own.

Cas unwrapped it, finding a CD. He looked to Dean for answers, since it was simply labelled as "For Cas"

"A mixtape. For you, by me."

"By you?"

"I, uh... Sung all the songs." Dean blushed a little.

"Thank you, Dean. That's amazing."

By now, the Novak family were smiling so much that their cheeks hurts. Then Chuck clapped his hands, and stood up. "Who wants a drink?"

 

*****

 

The next week, Sam mainly spent packing. He did go on a few dates with Gabriel, though, as did Cas with Dean. It was going to be his last weekend in town, and he did not plan on spending it with his dad, packing. He already knew what he was going to do, spend Friday night with Charlie and Jo, then Saturday with Gabe. Sunday, he left.

Friday came soon enough, and Sam headed to Charlie's with the few things he left out of his boxes, to be sure he would have the right things to stop out.

 Most of the night, he Charlie and Jo were playing games and having fun like they usually would. It was only the next day, before Sam left to head to Gabriel's that he got emotional.

"Will you guys be there tomorrow to see me off?" He asked, sadly.

Charlie and Jo pulled him into a hug. "Of course."

Sam leant his chin on Charlie's shoulder, a tear falling from his eyes as he closed them. He rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand before he pulled away from the hug.

"See you tomorrow, guys."

 

When he got to Gabriel's, he did cheer up a bit. Dean was already there, which Sam had expected. Gabriel had already ordered pizza for all of them, so they were watching TV while waiting for it to arrive. Dean and Cas were sat on one couch, while Sam joined Gabriel on the other. 

"Harry potter?" Gabriel asked with a grin, looking at Sam.

"Prisoner of Azkaban!" He replied eagerly.

They got to Remus' introduction when the pizza arrived, Gabriel begrudgingly pressing pause as he answered the door. The four ate the pizza, discussing Harry potter while they watched, Sam bringing the 'Draco is a werewolf' theory into conversation, while Gabriel ranted about WolfStar. It was a fun, light-hearted evening, as if Sam and Dean weren't leaving in the morning.  After the film ended, Dean and Cas decided to take some of the leftover pizza and head upstairs.

Sam moved so he was cuddling against Gabriel, his heart sinking in his chest. Gabriel automatically pulled his arm around Sam, rubbing his hand up and down Sam's side.

"It'll be okay." Gabriel said softly, placing a gentle kiss on Sam's forehead.

Sam nodded, letting the tear fall from his eye, slowly making tracks along his face before it fell onto Gabriel's shirt.

"How about another film? Order of the Phoenix, maybe?"

Sam shook his head. "Sirius."

Gabriel laughed a little, "Oh, yeah. That'd only make us more sad. Half blood prince?"

Sam nodded this time, reluctantly moving while Gabriel stood up to change the films. The two spent the night cuddled against each other, not willing to let go, watching a few more Harry potter films, in an odd order. They watched Deathly Hallows pt1 before realising they'd missed out Goblet of Fire, so went back to that one. Then it was Deathly Hallows pt2, and after that emotional roller coaster they decided on the first film to reminisce. Which, of course led Sam to think about the short but sweet time they had together.

"Remember when you tried to play drunk to get me to kiss you?" Sam asked, giving a pained smile.

Gabriel blushed lightly, "Oh god, yeah."

"Pining at it's finest, Gabe." 

"Oh shut up, you willingly slept by me and  _then_ kissed me. You were pining too, I just happened to make the first move." Gabriel ruffled Sam's hair with a small laugh.

 "My knight in shinning armour." Sam said, mock-pouting as he fixed his hair, and moved so his face was closer to Gabriel's.

"I'll save you from a dragon any day, my damsel in distress." Gabriel replied, pulling him in for a kiss.

Sam had to push him back, due to his laughter. "That," He breathed out, trying to calm his laughter, "Was _so_ cheesy."

"Yeah, you love it." Gabriel smiled, fighting back his own laugh to actually get a kiss.

Sam managed to be calm enough to kiss back, wrapping his hands around Gabriel as he sat up. They were both content to stay like that forever, but Gabriel yawned, which kind of destroyed the kiss. Sam then looked at the time, realising it was about 1am.

"We should get some sleep, Gabe."

Gabriel nodded, holding Sam's hand so when he stood up, he pulled Sam with him. The two walked sleepily up to Gabriel's room, not even bothering to change before they clambered into bed together. Gabriel immediately curled up against Sam, who gladly accepted it and pulled the duvets over them.

"I love you" Gabriel mumbled, before he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too." Sam replied in a whisper, trying not to get choked up again.

******

The morning was pretty much silent. Cas and Dean joined Sam and Gabriel for breakfast, and the two couples were practically inseparable. There were small mumbles of conversation every now and then, but mostly the morning had dawned on all of them and forced them into a silence. No one wanted to talk about what was soon to happen, afraid it would ruin their last morning together. It was when Charlie and Jo showed up that they realised they had to face what was about to happen.

"We, uh, we saw John leaving your guys' apartment earlier, with suitcases. He'll.. Probably be here soon." Jo said quietly, voice coated with pain.

Sam and Dean nodded a little.

"I guess we should grab our stuff." Dean suggested.

Sam nodded again, walking towards the stairs. He glanced at Gabriel, and felt a small pain in his chest. He looked away again and started up the stairs, feeling a tear slip down his face as he blinked. He gathered his things in his bag and walked over to Dean as he left Gabriel's room, trying not to think how it was the last time he'd do that. Dean pulled him into a hug.

"Sam, listen, we'll be fine."

Sam shook his head. "No, we won't. This was the best thing we've _ever_ had Dean, and I screwed it up. Dad hates me, I wouldn't blame you for hating me, I hate me-" Sam mumbled his last words into Dean's shoulder.

"I don't hate you, Sam. This isn't your fault. We'll get through this." Dean paused as he heard the familiar rumble of the impala.

"C'mon." He pulled away from the hug, and started to walk downstairs again.

Sam followed him down, met by the others who were already walking towards the door. They all headed out, Sam waiting for the others to go first. He then grabbed Gabriel, and hugged him tighter than he ever has before. Gabriel didn't say anything, just held onto Sam as he tried to stay strong for his boyfriend. Sam then slowly, reluctantly pulled back and gripped onto Gabriel's hand instead.

"You sure?" Gabriel asked quietly, looking down at their intertwined hands.

Sam nodded once, sniffling as he walked outside with Gabriel. Ignoring the ever-present glare of his Dad, Sam and Gabriel headed down the driveway.  Charlie and Jo came over and pulled the two into a big group hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, relishing in each others company and comfort. They pulled apart as Charlie grabbed onto Sam's hands, tears glistening in her eyes.  

"You're gonna call me everyday, okay? Keep me updated."

Sam nodded with a pained smile.

"Skype me on the weekends? Visit in the holidays?"

"Yeah, Charlie."

Charlie nodded as a tear fell down her cheek. "I'll miss you, nerd."

"I'll miss you too. I love you."

"I know."

 

Sam and Jo hugged for a little while, too.

"Look after her for me." Sam said gently, smiling.

"I will." Jo reciprocated the smile. "My mom wants you guys to visit, else she might go crazy." She laughed a little.

"I don't think Dean will manage without having at least one of her burgers a week." Sam joked, wiping the back of his hand over his eyes.

 

Sam then turned to Gabriel, a sad smile spreading over his face.

"I'll miss you, Samster." Gabriel said softly.

"I'll miss you too, Gabe. Who'll prank me now?"

"Oh don't worry, I've already enlisted Dean."

Sam laughed. "Of course."

They looked at each other for what felt like forever, until the horn of the impala shook them out of it. Sam gave a small wave to Gabriel, and then to Charlie and Jo.

 

Dean hugged Cas one last time, whispering "I love you" as he did. Then he pulled back, and Cas was smiling.

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean felt tears in his eyes, so gave one more smile as he turned towards the impala, walking over to the passenger door. He opened it, waving to them all as he got in.

"Bye, Dean!" Gabriel called.

"We'll miss you!" Charlie and Jo chimed in.

As Sam was walking away, he paused. Then, he dropped his bag. He turned back round and jogged towards Gabriel, and as he reached him he cupped his face and kissed him. Gabriel was confused at first, but was eager to kiss him back. Sam cried. He didn't want to leave. He then pulled back from Gabriel, who lifted his hand to wipe away Sam's tears. John's angered yell meant Sam had to actually go this time, his breathing hitched as he walked back and picked up his bag, getting into the car. John began mumbling something offensive, but Sam wasn't listening. He was looking at what he was leaving behind. The best friends he'd ever had, his first boyfriend, his first love.

Cas, Gabe, Charlie and Jo waved them off, as the car started up. Jo pulled Charlie in for a hug, while Cas and Gabriel consoled each other. Sam watched them as the car pulled off, gripping onto his necklace, feeling as though he'd left his family behind. All of his family but one, his brother. He knew it was going to be hard, he knew there'd be bumps in the road. But so long as he had Dean, he had hope that he'd make it through, that he'd be with his family once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.


End file.
